


Рождество

by Sasha_Holler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Текст, где я воплощаю свою мечту - закинуть героев в отрезанное от цивилизации место, чтобы они там херней страдали.Ради чего выдумываю совершенно невозможный сюжет, как все по ВАЖНОМУ ДЕЛУ прутся в некое место, где застревают на Рождество, хотя у всех были другие планы. В данном случае Тони Старку надо порешать вопросы, и они решаются совершенно неожиданным образом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Last_Optimist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/gifts).



> Вообще, это фикло было обещано лучшему другу на рождество, потому оно и про рождество. В июле теперь самое время х)  
> "Сюжет" (как и я) не имеет никакой логики и совести, и нужен исключительно для создания нужной ситуации, с целью почесать кинки на застревание в определенных обстоятельствах без возможности сразу выбраться.

Тротуары казались жидкими – так глубоко в мокром асфальте тонули длинные языки отраженных огней. Для акварелиста эта погода – рай, для человека в одной куртке поверх рубашки – пытка ползучим ознобом, забирающимся в подмышки. Стив ускорил шаг, завидев нужную дверь, только чуть задержался возле нее, чтобы дать доллар взъерошенному Санта-Клаусу с коробкой пожертвований. Бедолага совсем отсырел.  
Жар и духота внутри закусочной чуть не сбили его с ног. Так резко, что озноб метнулся, слипся и затаился где-то внутри тела.  
\- Эй, чувак! Чувак! – Сэм помахал ему из уютнейшего угла, где, дожидаясь его, уже расправлялся с тарелкой картошки, залитой сыром.  
\- Привет, - Стив присел, стер морось с лица и с отвращением вылез из мокрой куртки. – Ну и погода. Где холод, Сэм? Я уж не говорю про снег.  
\- Слыхал об изменении климата? – Сэм тянул и тянул очередную дольку из сырного месива, никак не желающего ее отпускать.  
\- Я-то да, но ты?  
\- А что я. Это Роудс, кого хочешь достанет со своим активизмом везде. Говорят, озоновые дыры затягиваются, так это наверное потому что он их достал.  
\- Кофе и хот-дог, пожалуйста, - сказал Стив, смеясь, официантке, которая как раз принесла Сэму его семиэтажный чизбургер. – Спасибо, что нашел время. Вообще тебя не вижу. Ну как прошло? Ты же вроде не хотел больше вести.  
\- Нормально. Нормально. Я и не вел. Так, рождественская встреча со всеми, кто смог. Хорошая статистика, почти все смогли, - Сэм улыбнулся. - Ты бы видел стол. Зеленая газировка и кукурузные палочки.  
\- Кстати о Рождестве, друг. Как хочешь праздновать?  
\- О! - Сэм бросил на стол салфетку, выставил палец. - Рождество. Спасибо, что напомнил. Почти дожал Ванессу, чтобы предпочла меня своим друзьям-придуркам. Чуть не забыл свое правило “по сообщению в два часа”. Это не надоедливо, но и не дает меня забыть. Как бы понять, что получше. “На улице гадость, а тут уютненько”, фотка. Но тогда надо подождать твой кофе, не свое ж пиво мне снимать. Или “Сижу пью пивко с капитаном Америка!” Но надо дождаться второго пива, а то у тебя ж, дурака, кофе.  
\- Кого? Что? - Стив растерянно наморщил лоб, наблюдая, как он тыкается в телефон. - А разве вы больше не…  
\- Больше не что?  
\- Ну, с… больше не встречаетесь?  
\- С кем? А-а, вот ты про что? - Сэм фыркнул, закатил глаза. - Ты как первый день со мной знаком. Подумаешь, кое-кто жить не может без моего юного тела. Не хочу, впрочем, хвастаться. К тому же, Роудс решил лететь домой, к семейству Роудсов. Видимо, всякая нечисть неизбежно стремится в место, где ее породили.  
\- А-а. Так бы и сказал, что тебя бросили, - весело откликнулся Стив, и стал потряхивать носатой сахарницей над кофе, что принесли как раз во время Сэмова монолога.  
Сэм прищурился, поджав губу, и мстительно хрястнул его по руке, из-за чего веселый поток сахара обрушился в чашку как снежный обвал.  
\- Эй, ну что такое!  
\- Выкуси.  
\- А я все равно выпью. Там еще не все растворилось.  
\- Вот и пей.  
\- Ты невыносим. Мог бы и сам свою маму проведать.  
\- Моей маме я не сдался, она со своим парнем едет в Исландию. Если бы ты видел Ванессу, не смотрел бы на меня с таким сочувствием. У меня будет отличное Рождество. Я его заслужил, ясно? Как насчет тебя?  
\- Меня? - Стив пожал плечами. - Тони хочет большую вечеринку в Лас-Вегасе, а я не хочу. Поэтому я громко сказал “ладно”, он сказал “ладно” еще громче, на том и решили. Погуляю по городу, вернусь домой к елочке, посмотрю фильмы. С ума сойти можно, сколько рождественских фильмов вышло. Не знаю, чего он ожидал. Я не человек для больших вечеринок. Думал тебя позвать со мной, но раз у тебя Ванесса, не стану.  
\- Да уж, прости, брат, на твой план я соглашусь, может быть, лет через тридцать, если будем живы. Если только не буду горячим дедом, от которого без ума все бабушки с занятий по сальсе. А я буду, - Сэм не очень широко разинул свой не очень большой рот и смешно утонул носом в чизбургере при попытке укусить его весь разом. И заговорил потом по обыкновению с полным ртом. - Вот и напросись к Роудсу, если любишь всякий семейный отстой.  
\- Осторожно, Тони рассказывал, что поездка к Роудсам была одним из самых безумных приключений в его жизни. Ему есть с чем сравнивать. Так что ты бы лучше напросился, а? Или застеснялся?  
\- Ой, иди ты, самый умный. Ешь свой хот-дог!  
\- И с удовольствием, - Стив хотел эффектно допить кофе, но позабыл про сахар на дне чашки и вывалил его весь себе в рот. - Тьфу, господи иисусе, дрянь какая…

Он вернулся в башню в недурном настроении, как всегда бывало после встреч с Сэмом, и сразу пошел искать Тони — неплохо было бы воспользоваться моментом и как-то сгладить эффект их “ладно!”, пока он веселый и остывший с улицы. Тогда можно было бы схватить его тепленького и затискать, окутывая его дождливым духом, чтобы он брыкался и вякал, но в конце концов сдался под его холодными поцелуями.  
Но ничего не вышло, как и всегда. Потому что он нашел Тони Старка в джакузи, огромном пенистом резервуаре в полу. Он поедал длинный сендвич ужасающего диаметра, вполне способный, в отличие от Сэма, разинуть рот так, чтобы нос остался сухим, а перед ним на экране-проекции парил полковник Роудс. Насколько Стив мог видеть, тоже почти голый - он сидел в одних трусах на кровати и сосредоточенно ковырял щипцами большой палец на правой ноге, прекрасно размещенной в границах видео.  
\- Как тебе объяснить-то, Тони… Это часть хренова архипелага, в определенном смысле он находится в управлении специального органа...  
\- Проще! - проныл Старк, и из его рта в пену выпал кусок салями.  
\- Куда уж проще! - полковник взмахнул щипцами и вернулся обратно к пальцу. - А ч-щщерт…  
\- Сильно врос?  
\- В самое мясо! Еле хожу в этих ботинках.  
\- Когда коротко состригаешь, еще хуже становится! Ты подковырни и вот так вот… Так что охрипелаг? — Тони поймал еще один кусок салями мыльной рукой и съел. - О, Стив, привет. Ты чего тут торчишь?  
\- Оторваться не могу, — сознался он.  
\- Придержи свое вожделение, мы тут дела обсуждаем.  
\- Вот именно… — отозвался полковник с экрана. - Привет, капитан. Так вот, Тони, ты слушаешь меня?  
\- Да, цыпонька. Охренипелаг.  
\- Технически нет запрета на передачу в частное владение этой земли, поскольку она не является частью охраняемой территории. Наука пасется на острове в непосредственной близости от, и еще до тебя там шумели драки стульями на тему этого разделения, и в административном смысле все сложнее. Даже наши всесильные члены… нет, не наши. Наши может смогли бы. Так, не отвлекаемся. Вкратце - управляющий орган заворачивает…  
\- Безобразно уморительная фраза, - Тони гыгыкнул.  
\- Точно, - полковник гыгыкнул в ответ. - Ты уж прости, если не вникал, но твои юристы провернули операцию с покупкой земли где-то на толщину волоска от того, что мы называем жульнической махинацией. То есть, как бы это сказать. Хороший обвинитель подвинет одну букву и сможет повесить на вас крупное обвинение в коррупции и много в чем еще: и на тебя, и на всех причастных к сделке. Теперь управление архипелага собирается тебя засудить, ну и попутно нассать как следует на твою репутацию, сколько бы там ни осталось ее у тебя, и поджечь ее, пустив гулять по миру.  
\- Начнем с того, что я не давал команды жулить. Я просто сказал “хочу вот это”. Уж здесь-то в нюансы мне можно не вникать? Сказали бы “нельзя”, я бы не взял!  
\- А твои излишне ретивые люди понимают “я хочу” как “достаньте мне из жопы” Короче. Инициатор битья тебя - Майлз Тилман. Тот еще фрукт. Ветеран-миротворец, ученый-геодезист. Грызется за этот архипелаг как бульдог, и в особенную ярость его приводит та часть, что касается тебя. Он считает твои технологии опасными и богомерзкими, и он тот парень, которого мы не можем обойти, если не хотим настроить против себя всех подряд. Чтобы добиться тех целей, которых мы желаем добиться, нам нельзя применять силу, шантаж и давление. Это дело надо уладить тихо и красиво.  
\- Конечно. Дать ему много денег, потрясающе отсосать, выкрасть его детей… У него есть дети? Я шучу. Помню про шантаж. А что насчет подкупа? - Тони задвинул в рот оставшуюся попку от сендвича и зажевал, глядя в потолок. - Что от меня требуется?  
\- Устроить личную встречу. Они напрямую говорят, что наш официальный статус неясен, потому надо его прояснить, прежде чем давать возводить какие-то сооружения. Некому больше этим заниматься, Тони. С тех пор как Ник...  
\- Ник! В самом-то деле... Чего они вообще разорались? Станция вообще подземная, сверху все будет как было!... Ладно, ладно. Когда летим?  
\- Послезавтра, Тони.  
\- Но Рождество! - Старк от возмущения чуть не выпрыгнул из пены. - У меня триста человек уже пакует трусики в Лас-Вегас, ты обалдел!  
\- Я тоже хочу успеть на Рождество, обещал племяшке, что поиграю с ней в Железного патриота, спасающего бедствующего горожанина. И у нее уже есть маленький костюмчик Железного патриота, чтоб ты знал. Потому и хочу управиться быстро, - Роудс нахмурился себе в палец и ковырнул там еще что-то. - Введи Стива в курс дела, он тоже поедет.  
\- А у него-то какая функция, господи прости?  
\- Он всем нравится, и ему мало кто может отказать. И вообще-то он лидер отряда. Если что-то и смыслю в таких людях, как Майлз Тилман, гораздо больше симпатии у него вызовет Стив, чем ты и я. Ты нужен потому что кроме тебя никто так убедительно не разъяснит суть технологии, так что возможно и сделку отыгрывать назад не придется. А я - потому что я вообще везде крайний. Мы могли бы сломать Майлза Тилмана и его управляющий орган, но нам не нужны эти засратые суды, особенно сейчас, понимаешь меня? Вокруг нас и так собирается много каких-то вонючих подводных течений, которые я даже пока толком не изучил, только по ногам носятся.  
\- Как ты сказал, погоди? Майлз Тилман? Майло? - внезапно на экране Роудса появился не кто иной, как Сэм Уилсон, и тоже голый - в одном полотенце, явно только из душа. Стив начинал чувствовать себя некомфортно, стоя одетым в помещении, полном голых людей, пусть даже наполовину виртуальных.  
\- Боже, Сэм, ты откуда там взялся? Ты же сказал, что домой едешь! - вырвалось у него.  
\- Чтоб ты знал, мой лучший друг, это и есть мой дом. Моя спальня. Ты в ней даже бывал.  
\- Ну, это было давно!  
\- Этот разговор становится все лучше, - Тони сюпнул оранжево-алый коктейль через трубочку. Стив заподозрил, что это “текила санрайз”.  
\- Так что там Майло Тилман? - Сэм подбоченился, и Стив подумал, что полотенце - довольно хрупкая преграда между ним и тем, на что он не собирался сегодня смотреть. Да и завтра, и вообще когда-либо.  
\- А тебе что? - Роудс чуть повернул и приподнял голову, но не посмотрел в его сторону, а скорее наставил на него ухо.  
\- Знакомое имя. Так звали парня, с которым я подружился в первой командировке. Дикая была мясорубка… миротворцы как-то попали в замес, и я точно троих из ада вытащил, и вот Майло среди них. Ему таки оттяпали два пальца вот так, но все же остался жив. Отличный был малый, только все рассыпался, как я его с того света... Прямо и неловко было. Так мы об одном Майло говорим или что? В чем вообще вопрос?  
\- Можешь себе представить, Роуди? - медленно проговорил Тони, играя пальцами ноги в пене. - Совершенно беспрецедентная ситуация. Нам в кои-то веки пригодится Уилсон.  
\- Поосторожней хами, Старк, у меня тут твой друг... - Сэм надвинулся на кровать, увеличиваясь на экране. - Ты что, у меня на постели ногти стрижешь?  
\- Врос! - полковник обиженно сунул ногу чуть ли ему не в глаз.  
\- Так черта ты тут выстригаешь, дубина? Еще хуже будет! Подковырни. Хочешь помогу?  
\- А я что говорил! - торжествовал Тони. - Ладно, голубочки. Роуди, вводи Сэма в курс дела, я введу Стива, все введем друг друга, завтра контрольный созвон, пакуйте шейные подушечки. Отключаюсь! Пока!  
\- Я мог бы уйти и не участвовать в этом всем… - Стив покачал головой. - Я мог...  
\- Чего ты, пряничек? - Тони хлопнул ладонью по пене. - Запрыгивай, погрейся.  
\- Я НЕ хочу в ванну с колбасой, - Стив выставил руки. - Ладно?  
\- Скажите пожалуйста! Какие новости?  
\- Всякие… - Стив опять досадовал на себя за то, что много думал об их пререканиях из-за вечеринки, а Тони выглядел так, будто и не было их. Однако, прошел и сел у края джакузи. - Сэм втайне хочет потусоваться с семьей Роудса на Рождество и дуется, что я догадываюсь. Такая драма. А у вас, так понимаю, проект “пятьсот четыре”.  
\- Он самый, лапка, - Тони устало отдулся, округлив щеки. - Я погорячился, сказав, что введу тебя в курс… Меня уже тошнит этой фигни. Я не должен это решать! Я эксцентричный гений, а не решатель проблем с властями!  
\- Вообще-то нет, - мягко возразил Стив и положил руку ему на голову. На пушистую шевелюрку. С этой стороны Тони всегда был так мил и безопасен.  
\- Да, ты прав, - он откинул голову назад и посмотрел на него так, забавно, что перевернувшиеся глаза теперь были как у всех людей. - Знаешь, я тебе тоже кое в чем сознаюсь. Меня заводит мысль, что они там сейчас чпокаются. Не хочешь все-таки спуститься в ванну с колбасой?  
\- Лучше ты вылезай ко мне. А я притворюсь, что этого не слышал, - Стив щипнул его за нос. - Я и так сегодня видел и слышал слишком много.  
\- Странный ты. Наши горячие лучшие друзья чпокаются, а тебя совсем не волнует? А вообще неудивительно, ты снова прав, Сэм вообще не такой горячий, как Роуди. Се ля ви.  
\- Ну знаешь ли! Да Сэм вообще-то… Боже, поверить не могу, ты меня в это втянул! - Стив вскочил на ноги. - Вылезай уже из своей ванны, а то я тебя прямо в пене вытащу.  
\- Но сначала…  
\- Кому сказал! Уже тащу!  
\- Я лезу, лезу!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Почти бутылочный эпизод с полетом на самолете и относительно удачным аварийным приземлением в ебаном нигде.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оригинальные персонажи полностью оригинальны и не содержат в себе отсылок к любым источникам.

За три дня до Рождества стоял отвратительный туман, и воздух на аэродроме пах намокшими сгоревшими спичками. Пришлось выбирать между вылетом в восемь утра и бог знает когда, потому что прогнозы дальнейшей погоды были совершенно безрадостные. Никто не выспался, и все испытывали друг к другу отвращение, даже неугомонные бегуны Стив и Сэм — оба сегодня не то что не бегали, а еле оторвали себя от кроватей. Тони так зевал, что щеки скрипели, и лишь полковник Роудс не совершал всем свойственных сонных движений: не потягивался, не чесался, не ерзал, и Стив подозревал, глядя на его ориентальный профиль с полузакрытым глазом, что он просто спит, пока сидит и ходит.  
\- Что ж, господа, теперь наша задача – быстро управиться и не облажаться. Особенно тебя касается, Уилсон.  
\- Вот ты не мог без этого, да? – Сэм взмахнул рукой и сильно шлепнул ею о коленку. – У тебя в такую рань настроение есть херней страдать?  
\- Ой, какие все обидчивые, просто из нас всех твои дипломатические навыки вызывают больше всего сомнений. Ну не отрицай, Сэм, ты у нас горячая голова, - Тони нахохлился в кресле, как сонный птенчик, сложил на груди руки, скрестил вытянутые ноги. Роудс в соседнем кресле красиво оттенял его своей сфинксовой осанкой – лицо вперед, руки на подлокотниках.  
\- И чья это голова мне говорит!  
\- Ты в самом деле перегибаешь, Тони, - вмешался Стив поскорее, пока не дошли до перечисления прегрешений. – Сэм наш главный козырь. Да и без того – кто еще умеет так разговаривать с ветеранами.  
\- Ага, я помню. Психолог, - Тони задавленно хрюкнул, утопая в своем воротнике.  
\- Да сколько раз говорить-то! Я не психолог! – Сэм сложился в абсолютно такую же позу, только на его руках, в отличие от старковых, тут же вздулись многозначительные мускулы. – Я соцработник. Был.  
Тони хрюкнул в два раза громче, чем заработал двойной укоризненный взгляд Стива, с удвоенным набором морщин на лбу.  
\- Чего вот они вообще на меня наехали, - разобиделся он немедленно и повернулся к полковнику. – Роуди, ты за меня не заступаешься.  
Глаза Роудса стали ясными, словно с них убралась птичья пленка, и он сфокусировал взгляд на Старке.  
\- На моих нашивках написано «полковник Роудс», а не «воспитатель детского сада Роудс». Мы едва взлетели, а вы уже разорались. Дальше-то что будет?  
Тони накренился в его сторону и громко всосал воздух носом.  
\- Мммм что это! Запах предательства! Ладно, просто вы меня все бесите. Вообще не знаю, зачем существует восемь часов утра. Никто не может жить в это время. Вы все врете.  
\- И я тебя бешу? – Стив поднял бровь.  
\- А ты особенно.  
Роудс молча нажал кнопку вызова стюардессы, и она появилась, как смуглое чудо, пахнущее розами и кофейной гущей. Они пошептались, и уже через пять минут перед Старком появилась тарелка с крышечкой и стакан мангового сока.  
\- Это мне, Долорес? – удивился Старк и проводил взглядом ее стройную спину, удаляющуюся прочь. – Роуди, это ты мне заказал? Что это там, о, крок-месье… Я вроде не говорил, что хочу есть. Но… ой, горячо. Ну, в принципе я голодный. Только я один ем, да, никто больше? Ну и ладно, боже, пахнет вкусно… Как в той французской кофейне, помнишь, Роуди, где мы в пять утра тогда…  
Через двадцать минут они наблюдали его спящим с откинутой назад головой и раскрытым, как свежий пион, ртом.  
\- На будущее, особый самолетный прием, — пояснил Роудс. — Поест и почти сразу заснет. Пользуйтесь.

Полет был долгим, и все друг другу в первые два часа так надоели, даже со всей имеющейся фильмотекой, что последовали примеру Тони, наелись и заснули. Как выяснилось, втроем проспали самое интересное. Когда Стив очнулся и глянул в иллюминатор, они словно летели сквозь рисовую кашу. Пошевелившись, он опустил глаза и понял, что пристегнут, хотя точно помнил, что сам этого не делал. Полковника на месте не было.  
Самолет довольно отчетливо трясло. Стив протянул руку и потрогал за колено Сэма, который издал странноватое цоканье горлом и встрепенулся, облизывая подсохшие со сна губы.  
\- Эй, Сэм. Чувствуешь? Как думаешь, где мы находимся?  
\- Хм… ага, — оба посмотрели в иллюминатор. — Опыт полетов подсказывает мне, что мы в жопе. По всем ощущениям, садимся, хотя не представляю, куда. Где Роудс?  
Они вдвоем перевели взгляды на Старка, спящего нервно и трогательно — он насупился и скомкался, зажав руки подмышками. Стив еле коснулся его плеча, а он уже вздрогнул и глянул на них дико, как на воров, пробравшихся в дом.  
\- Уже? Эй, что, зачем, не хочу… — он подергал ремень безопасности, тоже замкнутый на нем. — Коего черта?  
\- Там снаружи конец света, Роудса, возможно, уже сожрали лангольеры… А нас пристегнули заботливо, — Сэм расцепил ремень и попробовал было подняться, но тут на его плечо легла рука с аккуратными матовыми ноготками.  
\- Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на местах до конца полета, сэр, — Долорес другой рукой держалась за спинку кресла, чтобы удерживать равновесие.  
\- Это ты нас пристегнула? — изумился Сэм.  
\- Полковник приказал. Сохраняйте спокойствие, пожалуйста.  
\- А, то есть до того, как его сожрали…  
\- Сэм, — Стив чуть склонил голову. — Долорес, ты иди сама пристегнись. Мы тут управимся.  
\- Да, столько летающих людей на один квадратный метр ты еще не видела, — вступил Тони. — На этом даже парашют сэкономить можно, он так доберется. Иди присядь, дорогая. Но сначала принеси мне стаканчик виски, два кубика льда.  
\- Тони, — Стив послал ему такой же взгляд, как Сэму до этого. — Иди присядь, Долорес. Мы справимся.  
\- Может, хватит командовать в моем собственном самолете?  
\- Может, просто хватит? — Сэм решительно освободился от ремня и встал. — Я, конечно, уважаю труд нашей стюардессы, но черта лысого я тут буду сидеть, пока…  
\- Ну и какого черта лысого ты делаешь? — полковник Роудс появился в салоне, будто включили проектор. Вернее, конечно, никто в эту сторону не смотрел, покуда голос не услышали, но эффект вышел замечательный. Если б он еще стоял прямо, а не болтался вместе с салоном.  
\- А ты? — Сэм видел, что бока его рубашки все мокрые от подмышек до пояса, да и на лице блестел пот, на лбу крупный, как горох.  
\- Просто зашел в кабину посмотреть как дела, — Роудс не без труда попал задом в в кресло, пристегнулся и ослабил мокрый воротник.  
\- И как дела? — осторожно поинтересовался Стив.  
\- Сойдет, — Роудс поглядел на Сэма. — Мы почти сели. Был у пилотов.  
Он расстегивал манжеты, встряхивал руками, и что-то тревожное было во всем его виде, таком замордованном, будто он только что вывалился из тренажерки.  
\- А это было необходимо? Пол — лучший гражданский пилот, — с некоторым сомнением уточнил Тони.  
\- Но Пол не сажал самолет вот так, — Роудс указал пальцем на иллюминатор, за которым все бесилась эта серо-белая каша.  
\- А ты сажал?  
\- Я хуже сажал, — он еще раз покрутил головой, оттягивая расстегнутый воротник. Сэм чувствовал, что внезапно взбурливший сексуальный энтузиазм — последнее, что ему сейчас нужно в ходящем ходуном самолете, но поделать с собой ничего не смог.  
\- Ну не воображай тут, — посоветовал он, поспешно закинув ногу на ногу. — И куда мы садимся?  
\- Еще не сели. Загадывать не будем, — Роудс пощипал двумя пальцами нижнюю губу. — Хорошо, на борту нет лишних. Экипаж знает, что делать, а нас не жалко.  
\- Тони, твои люди делали прогноз, почему не учли метель на архипелаге? — крикнул Стив. Давление закупорило уши, и приходилось почти орать, чтобы общаться в самолете, который будто черти трясли. Парадоксальным образом здесь действительно собрались люди совершенно к такому привыкшие. Даже пристегиваться было в некотором роде баловство. Но инструкция есть инструкция, разве мог он куда-то за собой вести людей, если игнорировал ремни безопасности?  
\- Потому что ввиду глобального потепления и всего того, до чего мы довели планету, все прогнозы погоды в наши дни не имеют совершенно никакого смысла! — отозвался с той же громкостью полковник Роудс, опередив Старка.  
\- О господи, ну нет, не сейчас, серьезно уже, ты достал! — заорали хором Сэм и Тони в порыве редкого душевного согласия.  
В этот момент самолет грохнул, мигнул свет, и они отчетливо покатились по полосе. Роудс обмяк в кресле, закрыв глаза, от пота голубая рубашка стала синей почти вся.  
\- Пол и правда хороший пилот, Тони. Подними ему зарплату.  
\- На черта я ел крабов… — простонал Сэм, держась за живот, и гулко икнул. — У меня теперь два дня будет отрыжка со вкусом кошачьих консервов.  
\- Сейчас некоторые консервы выглядят лучше, чем то, что мы с мамой ели на ужин, — улыбнулся Стив и разомкнул ремни, хотя самолет все еще двигался.  
\- Ничего себе анархия, - поспешил поддеть его Тони и тоже отстегнулся, глянул в иллюминатор. — Что вообще творится? Все равно что облака.  
\- Метель, Тони. Мы сели прямо в метель, — полковник вытащил из кармана телефон, включил его. — И я бы не стал недооценивать чудесности произошедшего.  
\- Ну хватит потеть, сели же в конце концов. Сейчас Долорес даст нам шарфики, мы прыгнем в тепленький кортеж, который нас встретит и отвезет в гостиницу, — Тони протянул руку к кнопке вызова стюардессы.  
\- Ошибаешься. Мы сели не там, где предполагалось, а где смогли. Мы именно тут, на острове, где нет цивилизации, чтоб ты знал, — поправил Роудс. — Раз в полгода сюда забрасывают пачку свежих ученых и увозят заросших. Я же говорю, чудо, что мы вообще приземлились на этой полосе, здесь мои племянники на велосипедах не разгонятся. Так что нас никто не ждет. И шарфики нам пригодятся.  
\- Вот это номер, — пробормотал Сэм, поднимаясь и натягивая куртку, в которой прилетел. Она даже не застегивалась — два дня назад сломалась молния, и он забивал на это, все равно зима в Нью Йорке была теплая, и он бегал в распахнутой.  
\- Долорес, аварийный трап, — раздавал указания Роудс. — Надевайте все, что есть. Сначала команда, потом мы. Не спорь, не гражданских возите… Разберемся, пока покидаем судно. Мы с кэпом последние. Уилсон, ты перед Тони, лови его там.  
\- Только если он скажет “пожалуйста”, — фыркнул Сэм.  
\- Урааа, надувной трап! — Старк нетерпеливо попрыгал на месте. 

Когда они все вывалились в кромешную метель, ошалелые, промокшие и мгновенно оледеневшие, в белой мгле зажглись автомобильные фары. Кутаясь в пальто, Роудс побежал на свет, и навстречу ему с водительского места тоже вывалилось нечто, в этом месиве похожее на гусеницу, вставшую вертикально.  
\- Здравствуйте, полковник! — прокричала утробно гусеница из своих складок, уже заметенных снегом. — Запрыгивайте!  
\- Куда?  
\- Сюда!  
\- Нас семь человек! Еще экипаж!  
\- Давайте сколько влезет! — великодушно предложила гусеница. — За остальными вернусь!  
Машина оказалась внедорожником, куда без особых проблем поместились пилоты Пол и Гленн, Долорес и Тони Старк, которого Роудс кинул в автомобиль прежде, чем тот успел возразить. Вернулся водитель минуты через четыре, подобрал их со Стивом и Сэмом, сбившихся в кучку как пингвины, и отвез в диспетчерскую, что оказалась сооружением настолько крошечным, что все столпившиеся там люди с вытаращенными глазами, исключая двух уютных диспетчеров, помещались только стоя, и из-за них уже запотели окна.  
Последним, потеснив спасенных, втиснулся и спаситель, упакованный в лыжный костюм, альпинистскую куртку сверх того, шапку-балаклаву и огромный шарф. Из отверстия шапки поблескивали влажные черные глаза с усталым разрезом — прямые припухшие верхние веки и оттянутые, как у бассета, нижние.  
Человек размотал шарф, снял балаклаву, и брови полковника Роудса прыгнули вверх.  
— Мистер Тилман?  
И тут пошатнулись все вместе со строением, когда навстречу друг другу ахнулись Тилман и Сэм.  
\- Сэмми!  
\- Майло!  
Они грузно обнялись из-за недостатка места и обилия теплой одежды на Майлзе, расцепились.  
\- Чего ж ты в машине не сказал, что это ты?  
\- Да я сам не понял, что это ты. На себя не похож, морда!  
\- Джентльмены! — вмешался Тони Старк, которому уже три раза наступили на ногу. — Эти проявления любви очень трогательны и исключительно уместны здесь, но я бы предложил перенести их туда, где вы сможете целоваться хоть лежа. Я бы тоже, например, прилег.  
\- Не согласен с формулировкой, но со смыслом вполне, — устало проговорил Роудс. — Мистер Тилман, я не спрашиваю, как вы здесь оказались, и почему именно вы, но сами понимаете, мы на всякий случай эвакуировались с судна. Нужно его пристроить, и нас всех тоже… годится теплое помещение и хотя бы чай. Что вы нам предложите?  
\- Все, что имеем, — усмехнулся Майлз. Смуглый, кудлатый и весь в щетине, казалось, по самые глаза, он казался одновременно и слишком старым для своего возраста, и по-особому небрежным, как мальчишка. — Здесь только научная станция и гостиница для туристов.  
\- И много туристов бывает? — поразился Тони.  
\- Любители, съемочные группы. Но не в этот сезон, конечно. Гостиница пустая. Как раз все поместятся, — Тилман сосчитал присутствующих, отметил Долорес. — Четыре номера. Один даме, а вас шестеро. Очень удобно.  
\- Вы шутите. Он шутит, — обратился Тони к Роудсу.  
\- Думаю, нет, — вздохнул тот.  
\- Что это за гостиница на четыре номера?  
\- Да и те почти всегда пустые. Так вы едете или нет?  
\- Едем, — Стив украдкой погладил Тони по локтю. — Но тоже в два приема, как я понимаю.  
\- Верно понимаете. Ребята пока нальют вам чаю, — Майлз Тилман снова замотался в свои одежные слои, выдал Долорес и пилотам пару одеял и перчатки, и вместе они исчезли в буране.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все, что происходит перед стадией принятия.  
> Метель не утихает, и людям, запертым вместе в маленьком пространстве, надо постараться друг друга не убить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оригинальные персонажи все еще полностью оригинальны и не содержат отсылок.

Несмотря на все подозрения, возражения, сарказм и ложную бодрость, все так устали и озябли, что не смогли возражать, когда Майлз Тилман привез их к зданию гостиницы. Никто даже не отпустил шуточки, что гостиница эта разве только для кур. Всем хотелось в тепло. Тони поворчал в никуда, что они могли и в самолете остаться, где даже туалет красивее, чем вот это вот все, но и то скорее по инерции. Справедливости ради, в холле было даже уютно, похоже на охотничий домик, только побольше, почище и без мертвых зверей. В углу приятно жужжал фильтр зеленоватого аквариума, на новоприбывших пялилась удивленная толстая рыбка с прекрасным рыжим хвостом. Остальные рыбы остались равнодушны. Никому уже не хотелось ни спорить, ни выяснять — только раздеться и завалиться спать. Так все и поступили, раздираемые зевотой, измученные, сырые и отяжелевшие. Стив, по собственным ощущениям, уснул пока падал в кровать, на ходу вылезая из последнего носка.   
Когда он проснулся, в комнате почти не было света, хотя часы заверяли его в том, что сейчас девять тридцать и ни минутой меньше. Он уже по звуку за окном определил причину и убедился, откинув занавеску.  
Сквозь метель, не утихавшую с ночи, утреннее солнце светило ровно как лампочка сквозь плотные занавески — крупинка света, о существовании которой скорее догадываешься, чем видишь. Все прочее же тонет и тонет во тьме, слегка разбавленной до ватно-грязной серости этим слабым светом, как еле подкрашенный молоком кофе.  
Обернуться его заставило легкое басовитое похрапывание, не лишенное даже приятности. Это на соседней кровати на расстоянии одной тумбочки, спал Сэм, сочно разметавшийся, поддающий в нагретый воздух номера безошибочный алкогольный душок.  
Стив присел на свою кровать, задумчиво взялся за ручку выдвижного ящика тумбочки, потянул и вынул ее всю.   
Вздохнув и покачав на пальцах темный резной овальчик, он сунул ручку на место, кроша рыхлые края отверстия, встал, поежился и принялся натягивать вчерашнюю одежду. Кто б мог подумать, что кстати пришлись бы теплые рубашки и свитера, летели на одни сутки с костюмами в чехлах, и те в самолете остались.   
Несмотря на это, он чувствовал себя неплохо. Обстановка его до странности грела сама по себе. Стив понял, что устал, как-то дико устал от дымного и сырого Нью-Йорка, устал от аквариумных просторов башни, в чем никогда бы не сознался, чтобы не обидеть Тони. Не то чтоб ему там не нравилось, просто была у него такая черта — в глубине души не понимать, зачем одному человеку столько пространства.   
Нет, зачем Тони — это понятно. Тони, хоть и сам в масштабах не сильно увеличенный, требовал масштабов. У него большая работа, большие мысли, большие коллекции, большая ответственность и большое сердце. Он заполнял все это пространство и еще столько же смог бы. Стив не привык. Сам вырос, а тянулся ко всему маленькому. Вот уж правда.   
Сейчас комнатка, оклеенная потемневшими на потолочных загибах обоями, напомнила ему, как он жил еще до всего, и он чувствовал странное облегчение, какое бывает, когда смоешь горячий липкий пот прохладной водой. Хотя казалось бы, низкий потолок с ажурным рыжим пятном вокруг шнура с лампой должен был давить. Но Стиву хотелось расправить плечи, потянуться — он потянулся, размял шею и выбрался все-таки из комнаты, чтобы не разбудить Сэма. Тот уж спал как будто последний раз в жизни. Всасывал воздух и наполнял комнату в ответ этим сонным духом, так что Стив поспешил уйти, пока сам опять не захотел упасть и выключиться.  
Один конец неосвещенного коридора тонул в сгустке темноты, второй, ведущий в холл, был светел и по пути еще заворачивал куда-то, откуда сейчас доносился голос. Стив пошел на голос, уже различая деловой выговор полковника.  
Помещение оказалось столовой — маленькой, на четыре стола. Ячеистая деревянная перегородка в метр высотой соединяла две балки у стены и таила за собой кухню. Стив приметил там холодильник, газовую плиту и отдельную приземистую морозилку, на которой сверху сгрудились чашки, коробки печенья, неряшливо открытые чайные пачки, банка кофе в коричневых разводах.   
Полковник сидел за пластиковым столом у окна и как всегда кому-то звонил. Сложно было застать его в другом состоянии. Однако, когда Стив пощупал длинноносый чайник на плитке, оказавшийся вполне горячим, сделал себе кофе и сел напротив Роудса, тот уже смотрел в окно, задумчиво постукивая выключенным телефоном по губам.  
— Что у нас? — Стив приложился к кружке, кашлянул, когда горло запершило от кислого послевкусия самого простецкого растворимого кофе. Если к чему хорошему и привыкаешь, так это к возможности выбрать из пяти сортов кофе каждое утро.  
— Только что сказал племяннице, что не приеду на Рождество, и теперь она вырастет с мыслью, что важный мужчина в ее жизни опять ее кинул.  
— По-моему, это слишком трагично.  
— Это происходит слишком часто в последнее время.  
— А что, ни одной возможности выбраться?  
— Да ну отчего же, — Роудс спокойно отпил свой остывший кофе, но на секунду по лицу его пробежало выражение очень похожее на гримасу Стива. — Тони вчера уже предложил три варианта. Но все они мне не нравятся. В самом деле, Стив. Что в итоге? Мы оставим здесь самолет и экипаж куковать, а сами в костюмы? Пригоним секретный джет по частной надобности? Это варианты на тот случай, если прямо сейчас без нас гигантский осьминог из космоса начнет рушить здания в Нью-Йорке. А не для того, чтоб успеть попраздновать Рождество как хотелось. Вдобавок обгадить ту самую задачу, ради которой мы вообще сюда приперлись. Вообрази, если…  
— Воображаю, — кивнул Стив.  
— В общем, я конечно устрою совещание, когда все проснутся, но надеюсь все будут способны включить мозг.  
— А где мистер Тилман?  
— Уехал на аэродром. Решать насчет нашего самолета и вообще. Потом повезет ученым на станцию бензин и какой-то паек. А станция на другом краю острова.   
— Поразительный человек.  
— И не говори. Лупит в метель на своем вездеходе, ухом не ведет, — полковник посмотрел в мяукнувший телефон, что-то настукал в сообщениях, вздохнул еще раз и потер глаза. — Сам как?  
— Хорошо, но сознаваться в этом не стану, — улыбнулся Стив. — Очень уж мне хотелось повидать на Рождество снег.   
— Ты — ужасный человек, — произнес Тони, вошедший ровно на последней его фразе. — Надеюсь, тебе хватит этого снега лет на пять.   
Он был смешной и мятый, завернулся в шерстяное одеяло, волосы отлежал на одну сторону, и Стив с Роудсом улыбнулись невольно оба, каждый своей маленькой вспышке нежности.  
Он сел рядом со Стивом и требовательно посмотрел на полковника.  
— Какие вы отвратительно спокойные. В кои-то веки я жду не дождусь, когда Уилсон придет, единственный нормальный человек здесь, который тоже будет ныть.  
— Да уж, жду не дождусь… — цыкнул зубом Роудс, опять заглядывая в телефон.  
— Он ведь уже все решил, да? — обратился Тони к Стиву. Тот наморщил лоб и чуть приподнял плечи. Старк съехал вниз на стуле и явно там внизу пытался нащупать друга ногой. — Ты-раз-ру-ши-тель-мо-их-ве-че-ри-нок с восемьдесят девятого года!  
— Почему сразу я! — Роудс тоже осел немного вниз и встретил пинки ответными пинками. — Я тебе назло вызвал эту бурю?  
Эпическое сражение на коротких ножках привело к тому, что стол заплясал как живой, и Стив схватился за края, чтобы не попадали кружки.   
— Мы все еще можем надеяться на улучшение погоды! И вообще, давайте видеть в этом положительные стороны. У нас есть шанс пообщаться с Майлзом Тилманом в такой уютной обстановке, как знать, может настрой у него будет получше. Не ставьте меня в такое положение, пожалуйста, я не хочу держать стол, пока вы деретесь ногами.  
Они успокоились, но Тони, страдая, забодал Стива в плечо.  
— Я все-таки вижу в этом заговор. Тебе хоть бы что. Ты вообще доволен этим невозможным местом, как я погляжу.  
— Я доволен тем, что я с тобой, да и все, — просто ответил Стив. — Я-то даже подумывал согласиться на твою гулянку. Но в общем да, рад, что не пришлось.  
— Это самое очаровательное предательство в моей жизни, — пробормотал сдавленно Тони, потому что его подбородок все еще упирался в плечо Стива и мешал как следует артикулировать. — А как тут заказать завтрак?  
— Я думаю, вон там в холодильнике можно заказать яйца, вон в том шкафчике хлеб и джем, в чайнике заказать воду и получить таким образом яичницу и тосты, — прохладно отозвался Роудс, не отрываясь от телефона, и даже Стив уже слышал, что он дразнится. Тони, разумеется, тоже слышал.   
— Разве вас никогда не мучил вопрос, кого из вас я люблю больше? — спросил он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Нет, ни разу, с чего вдруг? — мотнул головой Джеймс   
— Давай глядеть правде в глаза, полковник, все равно выбор идет между нами, мы не хотим есть то, что сделает любой из этих двоих.   
— Я больше скажу, мы не хотим, чтобы и они сами это ели, — Роудс отложил телефон и выставил кулак. — Давай, капитан.  
Они сыграли в “камень, ножницы, бумага”, Стив честно “разрезал” вытянувшуюся ладонь, и полковник побрел готовить завтрак на всю компанию.   
На этом явился и Сэм, остановился в дверях, прочистил горло и с отвращением пожевал губами, словно его мучил какой-то неприятный вкус во рту.  
— Вот обстановка меняется, а это нет.   
— Сколько пафоса. Садись, Гамлет, — откликнулся полковник, не обернувшись.   
— Серьезно, я как в каком-то фильме ужасов, просыпаюсь в разных местах, а там опять ты жаришь яичницу.  
— Не нравится яичница — будешь жрать овсянку.   
— Ну зачем так сразу… — Сэм плюхнулся на стул, сложил руки на столешнице и посмотрел на Тони Старка доверчиво и радостно. — Ну что, когда мы уже отсюда свалим? Ты же уже придумал?  
— Еще вчера, — не без злорадства ответил Тони. — Но как это всегда бывает с техническими гениями, вмешались военные и все обгадили.  
— Но гений всегда найдет оригинальный выход из положения, а? А? - Сэм подмигнул. Счел результат недостаточно впечатляющим и подмигнул интенсивнее. Глянул на Стива, который цедил кофе сквозь смешочек, с нарастающим ужасом вернулся к Старку. — Нет, не говори мне, что ты сдался.   
Это была его ошибка. Тони так нравились его неподдельные страдания, что он вдруг почуял в ситуации некий источник удовольствия, хотя бы наблюдать, как Уилсон корчится. Это была не единственная причина, конечно же, но довольно весомая.  
— Нет, нет, нет, — Сэм налег грудью на шаткий стол. — Рождество же! Мы должны были вчера начать, сегодня закончить и валить домой! Старк, ты серьезно? Нет, вы не можете так со мной поступить. Старк! Я такую девчонку подцепил, если б ты ее увидел, на моем месте уже пешком бы туда шел!  
— Сэм, это серьезно! Ты подумал об экипаже? Пол, Гленн и Долорес тут под нашу ответственность. Мы могли потерять самолет. Погода не налаживается. Если ты Ванессе нравишься, то и после Рождества не разонравишься, ты же не Санта Клаус. Что за детские истерики? — Стив умел вот так мгновенно становиться серьезным, и Сэм надулся как школьник, сидящий в кабинете директора. Обстановку, впрочем, разрядил Тони.  
— Ууф! — высоко воскликнул он, передернув плечами. — Как много воспитательного запала. Не тратил бы ты его впустую на тех, кто не оценит, когда тут есть настоящий плохой мальчик.   
Стив, чуть не лопаясь от сдерживаемой улыбки, толкнул его коленом. Но тут его самого под столом пнули со стороны Сэма, и он судорожно выпрямился, потому что вошли упомянутые им члены экипажа самолета: Пол, второй пилот Гленн, и за ними Долорес, ужасно уютная в большом мужском свитере почти до колен. Все дружно позавидовали свитеру, такой бы сейчас никому не помешал.  
— Алоха, друзья. Привет Долорес! — воскликнул Тони, поворачиваясь на стуле и закидывая руку на его спинку. — Откуда обновка? Мы вчера как-то все были без чемоданов.  
— Майлз дал, — похвасталась она, поглядев на длинные рукава.   
Тут даже полковник с интересом высунулся из-за балки, продолжая шевелить тосты на сковороде.   
— Сколько всего произошло, пока мы спали?  
— Просто Долорес не спалось, и она помогла нам справиться с канистрой чертова грога, который Майло здесь мутит из кондитерского рома и бог знает чего, — Сэм потер глаза, и Стиву наконец стал понятен этот алкогольный дух, витающий вокруг него.  
— Аж с целой канистрой? Эй, эй, друзья! — Тони запротестовал, когда увидел, что пилоты садятся за соседний стол. — Сдвинемся. Нет, Пол, не берись, пусть вот этот здоровяк потягает столы. Его нужно как-то рационально использовать.  
Стив, смеясь, встал, подхватились и остальные, чтобы разобрать стулья, соорудить из двух столов один общий и обустроить место для завтрака.   
— Господа и дамы, вы ведь не думаете, что я тут один на всю компанию еще и накрою? Помощника мне выделите немедленно! — возмутился меж тем Роудс от плиты, где на всех четырех конфорках шипело, бурлило и даже немного дымилось.   
Все засуетились, запомогали полковнику так самоотверженно, что кого пришлось и погнать к чертовой матери, так как больше мешали. Но в целом справились быстро, все расставили, расселись, и стол внезапно получился большой и веселый. Блюд оказалось больше, чем вообще можно было ожидать от набора продуктов. Тут была и яичница, и сосиски, и тосты, и даже овсяные оладьи.  
— Все, кто служил в армии, умеют накормить себя и ораву людей буквально из ничего, — с достоинством принял комплименты Роудс, усаживаясь тоже. Посмотрел на Сэма. — Ну, или почти все.   
Сэм, как раз в этот момент взявший с тарелки сосиску, указал на нее жестом фокусника, состроил рожу и с той же руки выставил средний палец. Полковник остался невозмутимым.  
— Ладно, я выделываюсь. На самом деле я просто был старшим братом для двух девчонок при занятых родителях. Вот это школа жизни. Чего я только не выдумывал, чтобы эти стервы ели и переставали пить мою кровь.  
Только когда суета поутихла, и наступила тишина, в которой лишь позвякивали вилки, все разглядели, что второй пилот Гленн сквозь свою светло-рыжую английскую бледность пошел розовыми воспаленными пятнами и опух в местах, откуда сильно текло: глаза и нос.   
— А вот и простуженный, — с беспокойством заметил Тони. — Гленн, ай-яй.   
— Простите, мистер Старк, — прогудел он виновато, сморкаясь в очередной бумажный комок, десятки которых уже оттопыривали все его карманы.  
— Я говорю, ай-яй, доедай и давай в постель. Вот кому нужен был ночной грог, или что это было там. Тут же есть аптечка в этом гоблинском царстве?  
— У меня своя, — отозвался пилот с благодарностью. Забота была так ему приятна, что вдогонку порозовели уши, и не только от простуды. Он был тут среди собравшихся самый младший, тридцатидвухлетний мальчишка с круглой рыжей головой, остриженной так коротко, что она была похожа на апельсин больше, чем настоящий апельсин. Рядом с ним рослый, басовитый, ровно-шоколадный Пол выглядел еще солиднее — был старше всего на шесть лет, а казалось на все шестнадцать.   
— Тогда, пока Гленн не отправился обратно в постель, давайте обсудим нашу ситуацию, — встрял как всегда обязательный Стив. — А то как-то нехорошо выходит, что решения принимают те, кто раньше встал.   
Никакой надобности обсуждать ситуацию на самом деле не было. Члены экипажа были наемными работниками и специфику своей работы понимали хорошо. К тому же, за любой форс-мажор и сверхурочные Старк обыкновенно столько доплачивал, что никто бы не спорил. Но Тони, что было весьма приятным открытием для Стива, относился к своему персоналу без душной начальственной бесцеремонности. Конечно, он мог иногда приласкать человека небрежно, мимоходом, с затаенной иронией или от скуки, но и в этом случае иллюзию искреннего участия мог создать без малейшего огреха. Это уже нравилось Стиву меньше, но что тут можно было поделать.   
Он попытался покороче, но яснее описать текущее положение, выложил все аргументы, перечислил возможности и препятствия, спустя пять минут выдохся и посмотрел на экипаж выжидательно. Уютная Долорес, максимально втянувшая себя в свитер, пожала плечами и улыбнулась в чашку с кофе, которую держала обеими руками.  
— У меня, мистер Роджерс, дома трехмесячная внучка… Дочкин муж в командировке, и она у меня живет уже месяц. Близнецы в седьмом классе. А папа всегда был громкий, а теперь еще и глуховат. Это я к чему. Если мы здесь на Рождество… — она вскинула веселые карие глаза, прищурилась, пряча улыбку в воротник. — То я посплю.   
Приговоренный к постельному режиму Гленн развел руками. А Пол, усмехнувшись, как всегда медленно проговорил:  
— Мы бы равно Рождество провели у мистера Старка на вечеринке. Кто-то же должен был его туда везти. Так какая разница?  
Сэм обреченно повесил голову. Тони подавил вздох и слегка взбрыкнул локтями.  
— Что ж. Я всех понял. У нас одна брошенная маленькая девочка, одна большая девочка и триста человек моих гостей в Лас-Вегасе. Придется записать себя на видео, не бросать же их совсем. И знайте, что я мог бы!   
— “Бы” не считается. Можно подумать, что они туда ради тебя прутся, — пробурчал Сэм, вертя на тарелке тост. Но Тони неожиданно не среагировал, да еще Стив наступил ему на ногу, и Сэм понял, что стоит ограничить естественность поведения при персонале.  
При людях непричастных нельзя было ни о деле поговорить, ни вести себя как обычно, так что текла какая-то совершенно прозрачная беседа, по набору тем похожая на игру — возьми из мешка первый попавшийся предмет и опиши его. Переговорили о детских проделках, об овсяных оладьях, об обстановке в комнатах, прослушали лекцию Роудса о климатических изменениях, она же выжала из-за стола часть присутствующих.  
Но на самом деле эта часть присутствующих не отличалась бестактностью. Члены экипажа прекрасно все понимали и понемногу утекли в комнаты — выздоравливать, спать, читать, да и вообще тусоваться своей компанией. Пол еще вчера разглядел полки с книгами в главном зале, заодно намеревался проверить работоспособность телевизора. На нем лежал такой слой пыли, что было не вполне очевидно, прикасался ли к нему кто последние лет тридцать.  
— Расскажи лучше, о чем говорил с Тилманом ночью, — сказал Тони, когда они остались вчетвером.   
— О чем… о всяком, — Сэм пожал плечами. — Лет-то сколько прошло. На все и ночи не хватит.   
— Ну а по делу? Ты ни разу даже не поднял тему? — с досадой перебил его Роудс.   
— Знаете что! — взвился Сэм, отстав от столешницы и скрестив руки на груди. — У меня уже появляются мысли, что это у вас проблемы с дипломатией! Чувак вывез нас из бури, встретил сослуживца, выкатил канистру алкоголя, и вы хотите, чтоб я сразу с места грузил его вашими делами? Вы б тут уже с утра вот с таким кукишем сидели бы и не знали куда его девать. Остыньте.  
— Он меня ненавидит, да? — спокойно уточнил Старк.  
— Как бы так сказать… — Сэм покачал над столом рукой и прищурил один глаз. — Он считает, где ты — там разрушения, хаос и ужас. Майло не большой любитель техники. У него телефон с кнопками.  
— Забавно. Забавно… — Тони покивал. — На чем работает их научная станция? А чем отапливается эта, хм, гостиница, когда настают тяжелые времена как сейчас? Ты говоришь, он повез туда бензин, держу пари там как минимум есть один бензиновый генератор. Чертовски экологично. Не то что моя богомерзкая чистая энергия, конечно, осквернение природы в чистом виде. Технологии Старка! Хаос, ужас и Содом.   
— Если ты перефразируешь эту мысль, она прозвучит неплохо в контексте переговоров, — заметил полковник.   
— На сколько процентов перефразировать?  
— Выпендреж точно не поможет, — призрачный туман взаимопонимания с чпоканьем всосался в вентиляцию. Стив вспомнил шутку полковника, что Сэму и Тони нельзя было бы вместе работать на хлопковой фабрике, подожгли бы в первый же день на одних только искрах бесконечных препирательств. Сидели вечно как сухие спички, только ждали искры. — Не очень-то радуют твои изобретения людей, у которых дома разметало.  
— Не очень-то радует тенденция постоянно тыкать меня носом в разрушения, которые учинили мы вместе. Особенно слушать это от человека, который вообще ни в чем не принимал участия.  
— Тебе стоит признать правду. Даже нынешняя ситуация — это миниатюрная копия любой другой ситуации, которые происходят из-за того, что ты щедро делишься своими проблемами с окружающими. Ведь в любом дерьме тебе никак без компании помощников-разгребальщиков. Так?  
— Если я когда и ошибся, так напоминаю, что любой прогресс строится на ошибках исследователя, но это сложно понять тому, кто никогда ничего сам не сделал. И вообще я как-то замечал лучшему другу, что говорящие секс-игрушки — это так себе идея.   
Тони сгрохотал со стула, чуть не упавшего набок, взял свою щербатую кружку со второй уже порцией кофе и покинул столовую, заметая за собой бахромистым хвостом одеяла.   
Сэм хлопнул ладонями по столешнице, поднялся, глянул на Роудса, на Стива.  
— Забавно, что я сюда приперся с абсолютно добровольным желанием помочь. Мне тут никакой выгоды, и я легко могу превратить это в желание все обосрать лишь бы просто назло. И мне чертовски этого хочется. Веселого, блядь, Рождества.   
И ушел, и там в коридоре жахнул дверью, почти сломав, судя по звукам, косяк. Стив посмотрел на полковника. Полковник с невозмутимым видом мочил в кофе сухую печенюшку.  
— И ведь превратит. Кого пойдешь унимать? — озадачил он Стива.  
— Да даже не знаю…   
Роудс спокойно выставил кулак.  
— Да ну, полковник, в самом деле! — воспротивился капитан.   
Роудс пожал плечами и убрал кулак.  
— Добрый день, друзья, — в дверях появился Майлз Тилман, явно только что снявший свою верхнюю экипировку — лицо все еще было мокрое от снега, и на бровях даже не все растаяло. — Освоились? Уж простите, что у меня тут самообслуживание. В сезон нанимаю кухонного бога, но сейчас надобности нет. Себе готовлю сам.  
— Так вы тут все время живете? — удивился Стив. — Как же вы собирались нас встретить в офисе? Туда ведь сейчас не добраться.  
— Вы меня разоблачили. Я и не собирался, — хмыкнул Тилман. — Кстати, мне нужны помощники. Я могу сделать это и один, но втроем быстрее.   
Выяснилось, что нужно таскать ящики, которых он привез на своем вездеходе целую чертову кучу. В ящиках была еда. Куриные замороженные тушки, твердые как камни, такие же каменные котлеты для гамбургеров в вакууме, овощи, булки, фасоль, сахар, мука. Подняв один из ящиков, Стив услышал слабый музыкальный звон.  
— Вот с этим осторожнее! — предостерег его Тилман, захлопывая багажник. — А то праздник будет уже не тот. Решил, что не будет лишним пополнить запасы, а то у меня тут есть конечно кое-что, но такая большая компания быстро подорвет…  
— Что значит не собирались покидать остров? — полковник, меж тем, изображал непонимание. В любых переговорах он видимого понимания избегал — чтобы ненароком не проговорить что-то вместо собеседника.  
— Думаю, то, что вы и так поняли. Я не был заинтересован в переговорах. Зимой я живу здесь, слежу за домом, держу связь со станцией. Большой склад с припасами неподалеку, здесь много не помещается. Просто сказал бы вам, что не смог выехать отсюда из-за погоды, и вы бы отправились восвояси.  
— И цель такого демарша? — продолжал вкрадчиво Роудс. — Могли бы просто отказать.  
— Хотел, чтобы вы посмотрели на здешние места. Почувствовали, что хотите убить, — Майлз рассматривал каждый пакет, прежде чем утрамбовать его в гигантский морозильник в подсобке, что была и прачечной. — Признаться, тот факт, что вы собираетесь сесть сюда, меня здорово позабавил. Ребята позвонили из диспетчерской, когда получили сигнал…  
— Технологии Старк индастриз экологичны, как бы странно это ни звучало, — возразил ему Роудс и передал Тилману еще тушек. — В проекте учтены все риски вреда для окружающей среды, и разрушение ландшафта не предполагается.  
— Ой ли?  
В этом ответе было все, что Майлз хотел сказать, но не обязан был перечислять. Как шутка, которую объяснять не обязательно. Сказал бы вслух, что они сломали целый кусок земли с городом на нем, было бы пошло.   
— Мы понимаем вас… — произнес Стив негромко и даже, казалось, нерешительно, но странная эта робость была только иллюзией от мягкости голоса. Ну и слегка добавлялось тем, что он перебирал и сматывал связки гремящих мороженых сосисок. — Но и нас можно попытаться понять. Нет более важных и менее важных наук, например. Кто-то изучает космос, а кто-то споры грибов. Обе работы одинаково ценны вне зависимости от масштаба. Так же и тут… Вы защищаете этот свой мир. Мы пытаемся защищать весь. Это нелегко, мистер Тилман. Мы ошибаемся. К сожалению, масштаб ошибок имеет значение. Но для процесса нужны средства. Как если бы… понимаете, да? Для космических исследований - спутники и корабли…  
— Ладно, ладно. Вы чертовски хороши в аналогиях, мистер Роджерс.  
Они поглядели на Тилмана, сначала переглянувшись. Он смеялся почти беззвучно, и сощуренные его длинные глаза поблескивали. Стив понял, что знает этого человека со вчерашнего дня, и если б до этого момента у него спросили, какие именно пальцы и на какой руке у него отсутствуют, он бы затруднился с ответом. Лишь сейчас увидел, когда в поле зрения попали руки бывшего ветерана. На правой не хватало мизинца, и от безымянного осталась шишечка в сантиметр. Трехпалая конечность управлялась с упаковками, бечевками, узлами и защелками с жутковатой ловкостью.  
— Меня проняла ваша речь. Я вам честно отвечу: переговоры и дипломатия — в этом я не силен и не хочу. Месяцами я живу один и за день могу не произнести ни слова. Сеть тут, как вы заметили, хорошая.  
— Даже удивительно, — согласился Роудс.  
— Ничего удивительного. Когда носишь телефон с кнопками, люди не ожидают, что ты в курсе всего благодаря интернету. Что ж, спасибо за помощь с разгрузкой, но в принципе нам больше не о чем говорить в рамках дела. Мне нужен мистер Старк. Хочу потолковать с ним как ученый с ученым.  
— Вы же знаете, что я тоже ученый? — ревниво спросил уязвленный Роудс.  
— Правда? — Тилман захлопнул морозильник, повернулся к нему и поднял брови. — Я думал, вы военный  
— Вы тоже военный.  
— Я миротворец, полковник. А вы Воитель.  
— А вы тот еще змей… — Роудс покачал головой, с неохотой уступая последнее слово. — Но раз уж вы нас собрались так роскошно кормить, помогите еще. Мы бы воспользовались прачечной, тут большинство не привыкло дважды надевать одну и ту же рубашку, а уж трижды...  
— Пользуйтесь, если разберетесь. И можете совершить набег на мою кладовку с одеждой.  
— Оставшейся от всех этих бедолаг из съемочных групп “нейшнл джеографик”, что вы засолили в больших бочках? — подначил его полковник.  
— И это тоже, — сипло расхохотался Майлз Тилман. — Видите ли. Я живу тут месяцами и одеждой запасаюсь с таким расчетом, чтоб стираться раз в сезон. И приодеть вдобавок бедолаг из “нейшнл джеографик”, когда они тут приваливают в своей дорогой экипировке и уже к концу дня прибегают с вытаращенными глазами. Штанов длинноногим не обещаю, капитан, а вот носками, майками и свитерами разживетесь. И я, с вашего позволения, пойду позанимаюсь делами.   
— Мистер Тилман, — сказал вдруг Стив, прежде чем они разошлись.  
— Да, капитан? — Майлз задержался в дверях.  
— Для Сэма важно, что вы в порядке. Он вас очень уважает.  
— Я понимаю, — улыбнулся Тилман. — Я могу попробовать с вами подружиться. Но многое в этом случае зависит от вас.   
Он ушел, оставив Стива с Роудсом в прачечной. Они одновременно перевели дух и прислонились кто к чему — Стив к морозилке, полковник сел на сушилку, свесив короткие ножки, не достающие до пола.  
— Ну что ж. А теперь я и правда не знаю, к кому сейчас лучше пойти, но надо, а то ведь еще хуже станет. Надо срочно мирить, — сказал Стив и пожал плечами.   
— Невыносимы оба. А к какому идти — зависит от того, что сейчас будет более эффективно: дружеский пинок или утешительный секс, — хмыкнул Роудс.  
— Главное, что не дружеский секс! — пошутил Стив и засмеялся.   
Полковник тоже громко рассмеялся, но очень странно покосился на него со своей сушилки и негромко крякнул в конце.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Последняя, самая большая, самая пушистая, про любовь и прочий позитивчик.  
> С рождеством тебя, Last_Optimist x)

Полковник все-таки взял на себя Тони, а Стив, вернувшись в комнату, Сэма там не нашел. Тот отыскался в гостиной вместе с Полом и Майлзом. Они перешучивались, теребили телевизор, зажигали камин, открыли бутылку дешевого виски, и Тилман уже успел накурить. Стало уютно, но ясно, что время для разговора один на один упущено безнадежно. Стив потоптался, наблюдая за тем, как Сэм с Полом пытаются выудить из белого шума хоть какой-то призрак звука и формы, и выговорил не подумав, чем окончательно все испортил:  
— Давайте Тони спросим. Он вмиг такое чинит.  
— Если захочу поучаствовать в сюжете, где группу людей в заснеженной ловушке убивает взбесившийся телек-киборг, дам тебе знать, — отозвался Сэм вроде бы шутливо, и все рассмеялись, но Стив отступил. У Сэма, уж насколько он его знал, существовала некая точка застревания, и при определенных обстоятельствах в споре он мог дойти до того, что упирался намертво, даже когда уже не надо было, даже если знал уже, что давно не прав. Как ослик встает посреди горной дороги и отказывается идти, хоть ты что с ним делай. Сейчас в гостиной сложилась такая атмосфера, что Стив в ней был тем самым лишним человеком, который невпопад смеется чужим шуткам из угла.  
Чтобы скоротать время, он вернулся на кухню, перемыл всю посуду, чего явно не хотел делать никто из присутствующих, сделал простенькую гимнастику у себя в комнате, разведал, где находится ванная. Она почему-то оказалась в стороне, совершенно противоположной от туалета, и представляла из себя где-то квадратный метр площади (разумеется, не настолько мало, но Стив все-таки с досадой отметил, что успел привыкнуть к пространствам), где человек его размеров не мог повернуться без риска снести задом потемневшую раковину. Душ, собственно, представлял из себя гофрированный шланг с насадкой и дыру для стока в шершавой плитке. Мыться не очень-то хотелось, и он вернулся в коридор, где столкнулся с Роудсом, который нес в комнату две чашки и ловко, как бывалый официант, держал на сгибе локтя тарелку с бутербродами. Значит, исчерпал аргументы, понял Стив, пришла пора особого самолетного приема. Роудс, взглянув на него, оттопырил один большой палец над кружкой и кивнул. Неплохо. Видимо, это означало, что он делает успехи, что никак не могло сравниться с успехами Стива, вернее, их отсутствием.  
Еще минут через двадцать, слоняясь по кухне, подгрызая черствое печенье и изучая найденную в шкафчике брошюрку по оказанию первой помощи при травмах и обморожениях, притом, не на английском языке, Стив окончательно почувствовал себя собакой, с которой никто не играет. Поэтому когда полковник наконец появился на кухне с пустой тарелкой и кружками, он так резко приподнялся, что слава богу у него не было хвоста для виляния.  
— Мы пойдем покопаемся в одежде, — Роудс не смог скрыть удивления, увидев чистую кухню и мойку, осторожно сгрузил туда свою посуду. — Ты что ли? Спасибо. Так, о чем я… мы пойдем копаться в одежде. Вы подваливайте тоже. Подсобка рядом с душевой, знаешь где?  
— Ага, — Стиву было совестно сознаться, что с его стороны переговорщик был совершенно не готов, и он решил положиться на случай. В конце концов, он может воспользоваться теснотой помещения и своим физическим превосходством, просто притиснув Сэма и Тони друг к другу с присказкой “мирись-мирись и больше не дерись, а не то все ребра переломаю”  
Это немного противоречило его принципам, но дверь будет закрыта, и никто не узнает.  
Стив заглянул в гостиную, где теперь накурено было еще больше. К веселью присоединилась Долорес — они с Тилманом играли в шахматы и почему-то хохотали так, словно их кто-то щекотал.  
— Я чего-то не знаю о шахматах… — произнес Стив. — Долорес, как Гленн?  
— Мы отнесли ему телевизор, — ответил вместо нее Сэм, развалившийся поперек кресла и качающий перекинутой через подлокотник ногой. — Они с Полом под него дрыхнут. А эти ботаники придумывают своим шахматам фракции и рубятся эльфы против орков или демократы против республиканцев. Скажи, что хоть ты можешь меня чем-то развлечь.  
— Позову тебя в кладовку померить старые вещи, — бодро отозвался Стив. — Вставай.  
— О, как я ошибался… Сбывается твоя ужасная мечта о Рождестве в гадких свитерах, — вздохнул Сэм, но встал. Собственная одежда, пропотевшая еще в самолете, здорово его тяготила.  
— Не благодари за гадкие свитера, — усмехнулся Майлз Тилман. Сэм швырнул в него скомканную салфетку и удалился вместе со Стивом.  
Они молча вошли в коридор, но где-то возле двери в их комнату Сэм приостановился.  
— Ты ж не думаешь, что я совсем тупой?  
— Нет, — обреченно ответил Стив. — Но когда ты встаешь в позу, ты бываешь несносен.  
— Бываю. Но я не идиот и Майлз не идиот. Он поговорит со Старком и сам примет решение. С чего вы вообще взяли, что я могу на него повлиять?  
— Откуда мы могли знать, что окажемся здесь вот так? Думали, будем сидеть за столом, где все друг другу врут. Никто не знал, что он за человек.  
— Ну, что ж… - покорился Сэм. — Я знал, но не был уверен, тот ли он человек все еще. Ладно. Где там ваша гардеробная.

В подсобке, очевидно, одежда хранилась по остаточному принципу. Стив, когда вошел, первым делом споткнулся о ящик, где железно звякнули гвозди или болты. Что-то тяжелое и сыпучее. Практически все пространство занимали рулоны теплоизоляции, свертки тонкой бумаги, возможно миллиметровой, коробки, ящики и ящички, откуда торчали провода, гофрированные шланги, трубки. “Гардеробу” отводился дальний угол, где Роудс со Старком уже копались при тусклом свете качающейся лампы.  
— Добро пожаловать в фирменный магазин “Заснеженная жопа”! — приветствовал их полковник, расстегивая и сдирая рубашку. — Все-таки склоняюсь к мысли, что Тилман кого-то тут раздевал, прежде чем припрятать, потому что есть разные размеры. Но в основном все слишком большое для нас и слишком маленькое для вас. Удачного шопинга.  
В свете этой лампы кожа у него будто золотая. Очень красиво. Тони рядом, бледный, освещен не так удачно, кажется, что у него желтуха с синяками от теней. Стив и сам таким будет, когда разденется.  
Тони уже мерил серый свитер с отложным высоким горлом, и делал странные мимические знаки Роудсу, похожие на немые вопросы. Они хихикали, словно в этой ситуации был какой-то скрытый юмор, ведомый им одним. Сэм смотрел в этот угол, и Стиву не нравилось его лицо. И кажется, эта волна дошла даже до веселящихся коротышек, потому что Роудс повернулся и зачем-то стал объяснять, и больше ему, Стиву, хотя он не спрашивал:  
— Словили дежа-вю. Спросят меня, в чем заключается моя работа, скажу — тридцать лет одеваю Тони Старка в уродливые свитера.  
Ревновать к друзьям — это глупость, вот что Стив хотел бы сказать Сэму, но иногда он и сам с неудовольствием ловил себя на том, что в нем ворочается этот странный скользкий червяк.  
Может, это зависть. Иногда кажется, легче заработать столько денег, сколько есть у Тони Старка, чем иметь дружбу, которой тридцать лет. Все-то у него есть, у этого сукина сына.  
Может, потому людей так иногда раздражала его печаль.  
Серьезные думы, настигшие Стива так бурно в подсобке с болтами и свитерами, наложили видимую печать и на его лицо, и Тони, уже одетый, тут же прокомментировал:  
— Боже мой, тут даже воздух из-за вас кислый. Все не так плохо! Здесь есть довольно приличный свитер с ромбиками. Не знаю, кому он достанется, мы не против, чтоб вы за это поборолись нагишом.  
Черно-белый свитер с ромбиками в конечном итоге достался Сэму. Вовсе не тем способом, конечно, он ковырялся в вещах и придирался к ним больше всех и пришел к выводу в конце концов, что из всех вариантов этот действительно наименее жуткий. Стив обошелся тем, что пришлось впору. Футболка была чуть тесновата, но вправду чистая, пахла только немного шкафом, но собственная пахла хуже. Свитер ему достался умеренно гадкий, темно-зеленый. Когда-то, возможно, более зеленый, нежели темный, но не сейчас.  
Больше всех досталось полковнику. Но он с таким достоинством носил свое коричнево-бордовое петлистое облачение, доходящее ему почти до колен, что можно было поверить — ему не впервой. Рукава были как у смирительной рубашки.  
— Ты нарочно влез в самый гигантский? — придрался к нему Сэм.  
— Этот самый некусачий, — важно заявил Роудс без намека на сарказм. И что-то совершенно ужасное стало происходить с лицом Сэма, пока он не видел, а Стив видел: оно так переломалось, что вот-вот отвалилось бы, попробуй он еще хоть секунду сдерживать улыбку, исполненную такой, сказать бы правильно, осатанелой нежности, что ему стало неловко за свое невольное свидетельство. Было бы недурно убраться сейчас из этой подсобки, чтобы не барахтаться в этой неловкости еще дольше. Стив был в курсе странных отношений этих двоих и прикладывал немало усилий, чтобы уложить это в голове и воздерживаться от комментариев, а теперь вот окончательно запутался — с тех самых пор, как стал замечать, что Сэм не такой беззаботный, каким хочет казаться. Полковника читать было сложнее. Добыть его настоящие чувства из мешанины выданных реакций — как перебрать мешок с горохом и фасолью, отделяя помимо прочего белую от красной. И вроде бы это было не его дело, но он все равно думал, вместе с этой невольно приходила мысль, что может происходить с его лицом.  
— Так, я уже надеюсь покинуть это замечательное место с пауками, если вы не против, на меня только что упал один с потолка, — послышался голос Тони. И прежде, чем кто-то успел шевельнуться, свистнул воздух, и грохнула дверь, выпуская наружу Сэма и его “ну, сука!”  
Спустя несколько лет Стив увидит улыбку Роудса, будто расплескавшуюся по лицу изнутри, где прорвало наконец дамбу и хлынуло, хлынуло в глаза, в губы. И все станет понятно, но это будет такой момент, когда уже нет нужды притворяться. И времени нет.

— И это, знаете ли, мистер Тилман, никуда не годится.  
Они с Роудсом в коридоре обмерли. Догадываться только можно было о причинах и последствиях подобной фразы, произнесенной голосом Тони в гостиной. Полковник даже за лицо схватился двумя пальцами, а второй рукой за лопатку Стива. Так и пошли, кое-как спаянные молчаливой обоюдной поддержкой на случай, если все их усилия по налаживанию контакта Старк изысканным движением прирожденного щеголя смыл в унитаз.  
Майлз Тилман, очень удобно развалившийся в кресле, с одной ногой на подлокотнике, выглядел, однако, заинтригованным. Он почесывал себя за ухом, разглядывая с интересом Тони, вставшего посреди комнаты, руки в боки.  
— Даже и не знаю, что вам сказать, мистер Старк. Как-то в голову не приходило.  
— С тех пор, как людям исполняется десять лет, это нормальная ситуация, — вставил тут же находящийся Сэм, все еще несколько взвинченный.  
— Ничего не хочу слышать на эту тему от того, кто боится пауков, — отбил его подачу Тони и вновь повернулся к Тилману. — Значит, стоит поискать в вашем чулане?  
— В этом чулане много всего, — кивнул Майлз. — Нет, я в самом деле припоминаю… лет пять-семь назад моя подруга что-то такое делала, ей было надо. Но с тех пор все коробки с этим барахлом задвигались все дальше и дальше.  
— Эт-то возмутительно, — Тони махнул на него пальцем. — Если вас кинула девушка, это не повод обесценивать Рождество, иначе зачем вообще все.  
— Ей надоело сидеть в холоде, и она уехала спасать Большой риф.  
— Сочувствую. Но все-таки спасибо вашей предательнице, если что-то и вправду от нее осталось, — Тони оглянулся на них, замерших в дверном проеме. — А это что за лица?  
— Уж какие есть, — Роудс вникал быстро, годы опыта даром не прошли.  
— Нет, дайте мне другие, или я отказываюсь. Этот человек сказал, что елки у него нет, но что-то есть. Между “что-то” и “ничего” есть разница, и раз уж я застрял с вами тут на Рождество, у меня будет праздник, — Тони важно поднял палец. — Много на что я могу пожаловаться в нашем семейном укладе, но на Рождество мама творила невозможное и взрастила во мне нетерпимую любовь ко всем волшебным атрибутам праздника.  
— Нестерпимую, наверное? — как-то влез в его монолог Стив.  
— Нет, — Старк едва глянул на него. — Именно как я сказал. Я совершенно нетерпим ко всякому наплевательству к рождественскому духу. Так что вы слышали нашего друга мистера Тилмана, в чулане есть коробки с наследием вероломной попечительницы кораллов. Почему ты еще здесь?  
А теперь он прямо-таки вонзил в Стива свой взгляд, тот даже вздрогнул.  
— А почему я?  
— Ну не этого же арахнофоба рядить обратно в чулан, — Тони махнул на Сэма. У того в кои-то веки даже слов не нашлось, да и некуда было их вставить. — Просто разумно распределяю обязанности в зависимости от индивидуальных особенностей. Ты же не хочешь сказать, что лучше Роуди создашь из здешнего ассортимента консервов рождественский ужин, почти как настоящий?  
Вот чего Стив не ожидал, так это того, что ему никто не станет возражать. Больше того, Майлз Тилман встал с кресла и обратился к нему с улыбкой, которую было сложно прочитать.  
— С чуланом я помогу. Лишь бы только не с ужином. Там я помощник так себе, если только не хотите торт из фасоли и сосисок.  
— Спокойствие, — утешил его Тони Старк, все еще завернутый в свой плед, что было уж совсем невыносимо комично и возмутительно, на фоне его апломба. — Доверьтесь моим навыкам организации. Полковник имеет право набирать себе любых помощников в любом количестве, кроме рассадника бацилл. Саботаж возможен только в среде тяжело больных, занятие всем найдется. Уж поверьте.  
Поверить стоило. Стив и Майлз Тилман провели в чулане немало времени, разгребая громыхающие завалы и поднимая облака пыли, когда вскрывались запечатанные неопознанные коробки с сомнительным содержимым, и в итоге рождественского наследия набралось аж девять ящиков, позвякивающих и позванивающих, сухо гремящих и глухо тумкающих, когда внутри перекатывалось что-то ватное и плотное.  
— Потрясающе! — оценил Тони, когда все девять коробок были представлены в гостиной. — И если вы хоть что-то знаете о старом и полузабытом снаряжении для Рождества, мои военные друзья, то наверняка понимаете, что это все — только начало.  
С этими словами он раскрыл первую же коробку и вытащил на свет большой комок из намертво спутанных проводов и лампочек.  
Примерно так военные друзья, даже вечно невдохновленный Сэм Уилсон, через пять минут обнаружили себя при деле — сидели на диване и в креслах, и распутывали гирлянды. Тони Старк, весь в мишуре, уже раздобыл скотч и ножницы и, пыхтя, ползал вдоль стены, вымеряя какие-то углы.  
— А что вы делаете? — спросил Майлз, до странности доверчиво глядя ему в спину. Спина беспрестанно двигалась, ходили под свитером плечи и лопатки, Тони вставал на цыпочки, приседал, склонял голову так и эдак, и Стив не без грусти подумал, что уже давненько они не оставались наедине. В масштабах вечности, конечно, не так давно, но в этом году они здорово сблизились. Неожиданно для них обоих, надо полагать.  
С кухни доносился смех, гремели посудой, целыми грудами падали на толстое дно раковины приборы. Там было так весело, что всем в гостиной тайно захотелось туда, а то сидели тут с этими гирляндами как пожилые леди с вязанием.  
— Эй, светлая голова, — позвал Тони, и Стив встрепенулся, слишком занятый особенно трудным узлом, где намертво, казалось, завязли колючие лампочки.  
— А? Да?  
— Я говорю, иди сюда, нужна твоя светлая голова. Она настолько выше моей, что без тебя никак не обойтись. Брось гирлянду. Ты бездарен. Доверь ее Уилсону, вон какие шустрые пальцы, — Тони подозвал его, немедленно озадачил охапкой зеленой мишуры и потыкал пальцами в невидимые точки на стене. — Тяни сюда, сюда и под углом. Понял?  
— Ничего не понял.  
— О господи…  
Встав на цыпочки, он ткнул пальцем в стену так высоко, что пришлось даже подпрыгнуть.  
— Сюда прикладывай и вот лента, приклеивай.  
Стив понял наконец, чего от него хотят, приложил мишуру уголком, приклеил, начал заодно понимать, чего ради это все.  
— Вы имитируете рождественскую елку на стене? — первым догадался все равно Майлз.  
— Чего не пришлось бы делать, позаботься вы о ней заранее. Я имею в виду объемную версию. Синтетическую, если уж мы тут говорим о природе. По правде говоря, еще во времена моего детства мама считала, что натуральные материалы, в большинстве своем — это китч и дурной тон, а подражания природе этичны и эстетичны одновременно. И сбрызгивала поддельное дерево духами вместо хвойного ароматизатора, как всякие пошляки. Так что в “шанель №5” в свое время одевались два неподражаемых чуда: Мэрилин Монро и наша рождественская елка.  
Его волосы пахли пылью и жареным орехом. Стив старался не сопеть слишком громко, пока Тони копошился у него под вытянутыми руками, выкладывая мишурные зигзаги.  
— Всегда мечтал провести Рождество с Роудсами, был наслышан, но так и не довелось.  
— Почему?  
— Пока был маленький, хотелось с мамой, потом стал большой, хотелось напиваться и вести себя буйно. А потом уже всегда так, даже если не хотелось.  
Стиву не очень нравилось, куда поворачивал разговор. Майлз Тилман проявлял абсолютно искренний, почти детский интерес к болтовне Тони, а по мнению Стива, ни в какое хорошее место этот разговор зайти уже не мог, причем, чем дальше, тем хуже.  
— Рождество в Бруклине пахло духами подешевле… — вырвалось у него вдруг. Тони приподнял голову, чуть обернувшись в нему, и Стив спиной почувствовал, что все на них смотрят. Кажется, они стояли слишком близко друг к другу, потому что Сэм едва слышно произнес “хм-хм”, как бы своим собственным мыслям, но за годы дружбы Стив научился различать самые тонкие оттенки сэмовых “хмхм”  
— Дальше справишься? — спросил он у Старка.  
— Конечно. Давно уже. Я уж думал, тебе просто нравится тут стоять, — отозвался тот, и шуточка пришлась кстати. Все расслабились, Стив мог вернуться к своему клубку лампочек, но обнаружил, что Сэм, справившись со своими двумя, уже распутывал его.  
— Так-то, неудачник, — ответил он на его вопросительный взгляд. — Эти пальчики и правда не имеют себе равных.  
— Можно я не буду участвовать в конкурсе, а то у меня некомплект, — жалобно заметил Майлз, и в гостиной наконец стали смеяться не хуже, чем на кухне. 

Кухня о себе напомнила, когда вовсю возились с развешиванием гирлянд. В гостиной возник полковник Роудс с кухонным полотенцем на плече, обвел придирчивым взглядом помещение.  
— Я просто зашел скучно напомнить, что Рождество еще не наступило, и все эти каменные цыплята оттают не раньше, чем к утру, чтобы мы за них взялись как следует. Но так как сегодня тоже нужно что-то жрать, это что-то вполне готово.  
— Подождите жрать, — заявил Тони. — У нас, помимо прочего, есть еще одно важное дело, и мне для него понадобитесь вы все, герои Земли. Кроме тебя, Роуди, ты можешь снова валить на кухню.  
— Еще не хватало, — полковник прислонился к косяку, скрестив на груди руки. — При рождении твоих идей предпочитаю присутствовать.  
— Тогда молча, — Тони уселся на диван прямо между Стивом и Сэмом, растолкав их задницей. — От вас мне нужны героические лица, улыбки и кивки, но если вдруг вы способны поддержать разговор, тоже не помешает.  
— Куда ты собираешься звонить? — Стив поднял брови, видя, как он устанавливает на столе телефон и готовит его для видеосвязи.  
— Одной маленькой девочке, чей дядюшка частично по моей вине пропустит семейное Рождество. Эту вину загладить просто необходимо, иначе и мое трепетное отношение к традициям гроша ломаного не стоит. Дядя Роуди в разговор не вмешивается, по легенде он на задании. По легенде мы все на задании. В общем, как я и сказал, улыбайтесь, кивайте, если и говорите, то когда вас спросят.  
— И я? — Сэм указал на себя.  
— А что с тобой не так? — Тони посмотрел на него с недоумением. — Ты же вроде тоже герой.  
— Ну вроде… — Сэм поерзал, явно чувствуя себя неуютно от перспективы посмотреть в глаза маленькой племяннице полковника Роудса.  
— Ты, главное, не забудь, что у них там уже “завтра”, — с постным лицом напомнил полковник Роудс, глянув на часы. — Около полудня. То есть, по факту, “наше” Рождество завтра там, а здесь послезавтра.  
— Ради бога, Роуди, хочешь делать это с моим мозгом, подари ему сначала цветы, — отмахнулся Старк. — И не сейчас. А теперь все срочно умолкли.  
Все срочно умолкли. Сэм за то время, пока проходил сигнал, перебрал аж две героические позы подряд, одобрив в конце концов первую, с локтем на подлокотнике.  
— Привет? — на экране появилось лицо Лилы, младшей сестры полковника. Накрашена и причесана она была уже празднично, и все на ней было большое, яркое и красивое, как она сама: серьги, ресницы, губы, кудри. — Тони Старк неужто? Ты подумай, кого не ожидала увидеть спустя сто лет.  
— Сто пятьдесят, — с улыбкой ответил Тони, но сразу посерьезнел. — Однако, наше время ограничено, и придется вам, миссис Томпсон, в девичестве мисс Роудс, вызвать на связь Шэннон.  
— Будешь называть меня на вы, мистер Старк, я вернусь на сто двадцать лет назад и пинка тебе дам, как в старые добрые времена, — пообещала Лила. — А где мой братец? Она из-за него вчера весь вечер рыдала.  
— И это именно то, что мы собираемся сейчас исправить. Позови Шэннон, пожалуйста, — Тони понизил голос. — С тебя — подыграть. Как в старые добрые.  
— Ладно-ладно… Подыграю, черт с вами.  
Она поднялась, хотя обычно практиковала вызов любого из домашних из любого места в доме, не сходя притом со своего. Чисто робертовская громкость и тональность голоса позволяла. Секунд через двадцать в кадр вошла девочка лет шести, круглолицая, аккуратно причесанная, хотя было видно, с каким боем сдавались ее кудряшки, укладываясь в две пышные “дульки” над ушами.  
Тони к тому моменту состроил очень торжественную физиономию и немедленно приступил:  
— Здравствуй, Шэннон. Ты, конечно, знаешь, кто я.  
— Здравствуйте… Мистер Железный человек, — несколько огорошенный ребенок разглядывал их троицу с беспокойством и изумлением. Сэм почувствовал, как вспотел его лоб. Одно дело было знать, что Роудс чей-то сыночка, братишка и дядюшка, и другое — оказаться прямо перед внимательным взором маленького человека, у которого были совершенно роудсовские глаза — отцовски-дедовские, чего он не знал — с кошачьими взлетающими уголками.  
— Тс-с, — Старк понизил голос. — В целях конспирации обращайся ко мне “дядя Тони”, на случай, если кто-то подслушивает. Ты ведь знаешь, кто эти ребята рядом со мной, верно?  
Девочка кивнула, переводя блестящий взгляд со Стива на Сэма.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер...  
— Дядя Сэм и дядя Стив. Конспирация, дружок, не забывай. Слушай внимательно, Шэннон, у нас немного времени. Ты знаешь, что мы друзья полковника Роудса, бесценного члена команды Мстителей. К сожалению, задание, которое мы сейчас выполняем все вместе, очень трудное и секретное, и полковник, твой дядя Джеймс, даже не может выйти на связь. Он в порядке, но самая важная часть миссии на нем. Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю… — важно откликнулась Шэннон. Абсолютная серьезность в голосе Старка живо настроила ее на нужный лад.  
— Спасибо тебе. К сожалению, охранять мир на Земле приходится, не считаясь с праздниками, злодеи свои козни под праздники не подстраивают, будь они неладны. Мне жаль, что из-за этого ты не можешь повидаться с дядей сейчас, но обещаю доставить его в целости и сохранности, как только миссия будет выполнена. И я тут решил, что без твоего содействия тут совершенно не обойтись. Мне нужно переправить в безопасное место некоторые данные. Канал, по которому мы сейчас общаемся, совершенно изолирован от внешнего вторжения, так что тебе ничего не угрожает. Разве я бы посмел втягивать тебя во что-то опасное? Ни в коем случае. Но может быть, ты сможешь помочь? Нужно всего только сохранить данные на флэш-носитель и передать дяде Джеймсу, когда он вернется. Здесь я их удалю, чтобы исключить возможность попадания в плохие руки. Ты очень умная девочка, Шэннон, сможешь помочь нам?  
— Да, мистер дядя Тони! — она все напутала, но под конец вспомнила позывные.  
— Отлично. Через пять минут ты получишь их на свою электронную почту. Это шифр, поэтому ничего не будет понятно. После копирования удали письмо и никому не рассказывай об этом!  
— Даже маме?  
— Нет, маме можно рассказывать все, — очень серьезно ответил Тони. — Не скрывай ничего от мамы. Только объясни ей важность этой информации, успех миссии зависит от нее.  
— Я поняла, — кивнула Шэннон. — Дядя Джимми правда в порядке?  
— Капитан, дядя Джимми ведь в порядке? — обратился Тони к Стиву.  
— В полном! — Стив почему-то отсалютовал, хотя не собирался.  
— Вот видишь. Дядя Стив никогда не говорит неправду. Нашу безопасность обеспечивает дядя Сэм, лучший в мире спасатель. Можешь не волноваться. Главное, что от тебя сейчас требуется — праздновать Рождество, веселиться и оттягиваться по полной, никто и не заподозрит, что ты владеешь бесценной информацией. У тебя есть заветное желание, Шэннон?  
— Хочу тоже вступить в команду Мстителей, когда вырасту, — ответила она без малейшей запинки.  
— Отличная цель, ребенок, найди дело, которое делаешь хорошо и с удовольствием, и мы будем рады увидеть тебя в команде. А вырасти-то осталось совсем немного. Надо же, не так уж давно тебя видел последний раз, а ты уже совсем большая. Что ж, наш сеанс связи подходит к концу. Скажи, что передать дяде Джимми, когда снова его увижу.  
— Передайте, что я все сделаю правильно.  
— Я б и сам лучше не сказал. До свидания, Шэннон. Счастливого Рождества и спасибо за помощь!  
— Счастливого Рождества, Мстители!  
Тони отключил связь и осел на спинку дивана, копаясь в телефоне.  
— Вот теперь можно и поесть.  
— В полном! — передразнил Сэм Стива, давясь смешком, и картинно откозырял.  
— Я растерялся! — возмутился Стив, хотя и правда смешно было. — Я не умею так импровизировать.  
— Ладно, не дуйся, — примирительно сказал Сэм. — Признаю, импровизация потрясающая. Я-то вообще не понимаю, зачем был тут.  
— Ты из нас троих тут самый красивый, как без тебя… - рассеянно произнес Тони, тыкаясь в телефон. — Все, шифр отправлен, ребенок занят, можно и поесть.  
— Впечатляет… — задумчиво отметил Майлз Тилман. — Но зачем вы ей солгали?  
— Я предпочту говорить, что придумал интересную игру, которая немного сгладит расстройство ребенка.  
— Да уж, я бы в детстве от такого был в восторге. Раздулся бы от важности, — вступился за него Стив.  
— Нет-нет, идея-то замечательная. Я имею в виду, это про команду Мстителей.  
— А с чего вы взяли, что я солгал? — Тони поглядел на него почти обиженно. — Мы ведь в команде Мстителей не вечные, у такой молодежи есть все шансы когда-нибудь нас заменить. Откуда вам знать, какие у девочки карьерные горизонты впереди? Ничем она не хуже дядюшки своего, а может даже и лучше. Я-то вот в команду попал вообще случайно. Если уж на то пошло. Ну, и чем вы занимаетесь вот такими бесконечными вечерами?  
Вопрос был неожиданный и здорово озадачил Тилмана.  
— Работаю, читаю, хозяйничаю, — он пожал плечами, как будто оправдывался, хотя по сути было и не за что.  
— А что, компании, потребители свитеров такие же как мы, жрать друг друга не начинали?  
— Нет… пожалуй. Ну, на крайний случай у меня есть карты и настольные игры.  
— Какие настольные игры? — оживился Тони.  
— Ну… — Майлз почесал мизинцем за ухом. — Монополия, если хотите.  
— Нет, не хотим. Это если хочешь, чтоб мы тут сразу друг друга переубивали, ну тебя к черту, я сразу сдаюсь, — немедленно отмахался Сэм.  
— И он прав, наш язвительный друг, — согласился Тони со вздохом. — Пьяное метание ножей в яблоко, стоящее на чьей-нибудь голове, можно отнести к более безопасным развлечениям, чем Монополию в заснеженном домике посреди заповедного острова. Видит бог, я пытался. Завтра еще поговорим об этом, а сейчас идем тогда есть.

И они пошли есть, странным образом сейчас повинуясь особой рождественской энергии Тони Старка, легко взявшего их в оборот. После предрождественского ужина Стив опять вызвался мыть посуду, в основном потому что никуда больше не пригодился, да и находил в этом занятии некоторое расслабление. За окнами вместо привычного городского изобилия, предлагавшего занятия на выбор как гигантский супермаркет, висела все та же мгла, теперь черная вместо серой, и его настигло чувство забытое, а кому и неизвестное — когда никуда не нужно, да и невозможно. Стив вытирал тарелки, рассеянно глядя за окно, слушал, как гудит где-то в недрах дома отопительный котел, оттягивал сырой рукав свитера, который умудрился намочить, и чувствовал себя прекрасно, хоть и не без странной горечи, всплывающей, вероятно, из осознания, что подобные моменты в его жизни теперь будут только случайными и недолгими, не исключено, что это вообще последний. Ему даже нравилось, что все расползлись наконец и оставили его на кухне одного. Чрезвычайно утомителен был Сэм, тихо отчего-то бесившийся. Возможно, оттого, что полковник во время ужина утонул в телефоне и вел там какую-то бурную жизнь, реагируя на нее кивками, покачиваниями головы, смешками и гневным поджиманием губ, а на окружающих при этом не реагировал вовсе, чем был также утомителен, потому что без конца переспрашивал, если к нему обращались, и почти на все реплики отвечал невпопад, создавая неловкость. Притом, все пили бренди и усидели две бутылки, а Стив даже способствующее этому факту оживление разделить не мог. Долорес вдруг захандрила, Майлз все с тем же пытливым напором наблюдал за бенефисом Тони, и неясно было, что у него на уме, Тони же так заболтался, что в конце концов запутался в байках и всех запутал. Пилоты первыми умотали в комнату смотреть телевизор и отсыпаться, Долорес попыталась побороться со Стивом за право погрязнуть в уборке посуды, но он легко ее отвадил и отправил отдыхать, и все остальные под шум воды сгинули, вероятно, перебрались в гостиную. И все-таки, подумал вдруг Стив, составляя последнюю тарелку в стопку, даже это его раздражение не было особенно злостным. Скорее даже уютным, как легкая досада на шумное семейство, устроившее привычный цирк в тесном пространстве.  
После посуды он еще решил выпить кофе и сам не заметил, как в этой тишине просидел довольно долго — полчаса точно, а то и больше. Оказалось, когда он вышел в коридор, нигде уже и свет не горел, гостиная опустела, и только мерцали там старые гирлянды-ветераны, потерявшие за годы использования многие свои лампочки.  
Время было до смешного не позднее, но здешний режим уже стал их захватывать — когда нечего делать, ложишься спать. Стив зевнул и даже решил, что сегодня заленится чистить зубы, а лучше сразу прокрадется по темному, хоть выколи глаз, коридору к двери их с Сэмом комнаты…  
Стоило ему взяться за ручку этой двери, темнота вдруг приобрела знакомую плотность и даже ореховый запах, и немного скрипуче прошептала:  
— Не советую.  
— Разве можно так подкрадываться! А если я ударю? — зашипел Стив в ответ. — Почему не советуешь?  
— Я уже, поторопившись, открыл и такое увидел, что теперь и не забуду никогда. Сегодня не особенно надейся туда попасть, — Тони шуршнул немного назад. — Иди лучше за мной.  
— А где же я буду спать? — задал Стив самый идиотский вопрос в своей жизни, что осознал примерно сразу, как договорил.  
В комнате, обставленной еще скуднее, чем та, что досталась им с Сэмом, горел лишь запятнанный мухами светильник на стене. Тони встал у окна и зачем-то туда смотрел, хотя мир снаружи все еще был погружен в снежный завывающий мрак.  
— И даже не спрашиваешь, что я увидел?  
— И не собираюсь.  
— Какой ты скучный.  
— Ну, в конце концов, они помирились, а то это уже становилось неприличным.  
— Ну, что поделать. Втрескаться в Джеймса Роудса легко, а вот как его потом не придушить... — Тони хмыкнул. — Ну, тут он попал, чую я, не прекратит некоторые свои штучки — обнаружу я как-нибудь моего дружка с телефоном в заднице. Хотя, исправит ли его это, совершенно другой вопрос. Как тебе тут нравится? Нет, не говори, что тебе все равно.  
— Мне не все равно, — Стив подошел и положил руки ему на плечи, спустил их чуть ниже, едва сжав над локтями. Ладони ощущали, как в грубоватом коконе пледа, словно в кожуре, скрывалась вся эта теплая мякоть, вкус которой не забыть. Нет, не забыть, но соскучиться по нему за пару дней он успел.  
Первоначально он был готов к тому, что все время пребывания здесь будет совершенно целомудренным, как ни печально, потому как столь тесное соседство с целой командой людей малознакомых превращало все в безумный и глупый риск. Но сейчас все это соседство, благодаря тишине, замкнутости заключившего их пространства и полной невидимости за оконным стеклом, стало далеким и как бы смутно приснившимся, а вот прикосновения, запахи, голос: все теперь казалось еще более настоящим, чем когда бы то ни было. В любом случае, он понимал, если его сейчас не остановить — потом будет поздно. Хоть все сюда заявись.  
— Ни у одного ребенка Рождество не должно быть печальным. Ни у какого, — проговорил Тони, будто бы не ему, а все еще Майлзу Тилману, который за ужином нет-нет, да и поднимал тему, с раздражающей уже настойчивостью и неприятным Стиву любопытством. Словно чувствовал, что где-то в этой теме есть сердцевинка, до которой Тони не дает добраться, проталкивает все глубже при каждой попытке достать.  
Стив медленно обвил его руками, сотрудничая с пледом в вопросе психологической защиты нахохлившегося Старка. И Тони расслабился, зашевелил всеми этими колючими складками, Стив почувствовал, как он поворачивается там внутри, обращается наконец к нему лицом, но не поднимает его, а наоборот, укладывает в шею, оставляя для поцелуя висок. Подходил и висок, Стив надолго прижал к нему губы и нос.  
— Ухо, ухо, — закряхтел Тони, и Стив понял, что от слишком яростного наката нежности слегка его придушил, хоть и пожаловался он на щекотку в ухе, куда вся эта нежность вплыла с одним большим выдохом.  
Плед медленно разошелся, открывая накопившего тепло Тони Старка, он обнял Стива в ответ, кое-как его тоже обернув, насколько смог. И стало еще теплее, а потом жарко, на несколько мгновений он замер, только чтобы впитать в себя побольше этого жара, осторожно дыша, осторожно сжимая, а потом уже целуя. Когда под его поцелуем смялся мягкий нос, Тони тихо хихикнул и подставил наконец все лицо.  
— Все так мило, черт бы его побрал, даже вот думаю, может тоже поругаться?  
— Сколько угодно, — пробормотал Стив, нащупывая внутри пледа края его свитера, под которые наконец удалось запустить руки. — Можешь хоть всю ночь со мной ругаться, пока я занят. Потом расскажешь, чем кончилось.  
— Ах вот как. Но мне совершенно не за что на тебя злиться.  
— Неужели ты не придумаешь.  
— Не сегодня.  
В каком-то смысле сегодня, в котором они существовали на данный момент, было не совсем настоящим. Там, в их измерении, этого дня уже не существовало, и этой надвигающейся ночи тоже. Может быть, это помогало им быть немного другими, чем они бывали обычно, раздерганными, колючими, гадостными. Вечный обмен ядом через поцелуи, будто вот так, как сейчас — это уже будет слабость.  
А это ведь нечто, ради чего все вот это стоило бы.  
Что всегда подразумевалось — что он слепнет и глохнет от нежности, зарываясь лицом в его шею, когда они уже плотно перепутаны на одной из узких кроватей (судя по рубашке, висящей на изголовье, они не глядя заняли кровать полковника), и Тони совершенно весь мягкий, как подушечка для иголок, только совсем без них. Это так хорошо, когда можно сбросить плед, свитер, защиту, страх разоблачения, и его полночи только разглаживать, зализывать, катать и плющить, и потом долго, долго, пока по десять раз не выступит и не высохнет пот, его любить.  
Любить.  
Никогда не знаешь, какой путь тебя вот сюда приведет. Их вот буран принес. А теперь не мог пробиться в убежище, где они прижались друг к другу и душились, помня о необходимости соблюдать тишину, Тони — ему в руку, расплющивая влажную изнанку губ о рядок вздрагивающих пальцев, Стив в его макушку, напустив ему полную шевелюру еле слышных “мыканий”, обреченных заглохнуть, так и не превратившись в настоящие стоны.  
— Мне уйти спать на другую кровать? — прошептал он через несколько минут после того, как оба обмякли, так пока друг от друга и не отлипнув.  
— Тебе тесно?  
Тесновато, это правда, но он был бы не прочь остаться так на неделю, если бы не потребность во всякой еде и прочей неизбежной физиологии. Слишком хорошо они друг к другу приладились, Тони весь поместился от макушки до мягких пяток, прижатых к его лодыжкам.  
— Мне хорошо.  
— И мне хорошо.  
Если бы все было так просто. Почаще бы, ну или хоть иногда, хоть больше, чем раз в году на несуществующее в этом измерении Рождество.  
Но и то. Хотя бы и так.  
А еще никуда тут не делся ужасный общий душ шлангом, и пробираться туда предстояло холодным коридором в темноте, предварительно одевшись, чтоб ни на кого случайно не наткнуться голышом. Ни у кого из них пока на это не было достаточно сил.  
Предстояло еще как-то накрыть их обоих одеялом, не нарушив всей этой гармонии, но зря что ли у него, Стива, были в запасе сверхчеловеческие способности. 

 

ЭПИЛОГ

 

— И-и мы возвращаемся, — Тони потянулся в кресле, сцепив пальцы и затем встряхнув ими, словно сам собирался приложить усилия к процессу взлета. — К суете, бездарной трате электричества, круглосуточной доставке пиццы и ванным, ванным, бесконечным ванным в каждом уголке дома.  
— Я напомню, что так не у всех, — Стив улыбнулся. Ему было слегка жаль, как всегда бывало, если приходилось покидать место, где очень нравится, но чувство это казалось даже приятным. Потому что редко удавалось испытать  
— Ну, если посчитать количество углов у вас, то в соотношении тоже получается так.  
— Я знаю, как тебе это удается, и удивляться не буду, но Майло ты, конечно, очаровал, — вклинился Сэм ни с того ни с сего. Он, в общем, лучился добродушием все оставшиеся сутки с той самой ночи, чего не сказать было о Роудсе, который постоянно едва заметно морщился, когда доводилось делать резкие движения. — Вы с ним вчера день там проездили. Открой уж секрет, какая вариация счастливого конца нас ожидает? Он с радостью впустил тебя в свое сердце, или ты все осознал и отказался от своих злодейских планов?  
— Он все проебал, — произнес полковник жутковато-беззаботным тоном, с преувеличенным вниманием вчитываясь в журнал у себя на коленке.  
— Что? — Стив и Сэм не видели сами, до чего забавно склонили головы друг к другу.  
— Ну сразу я, сразу все… — вздохнул Тони. — Мы в самом деле чудно расстались с Майлзом. Как сводные братья. Он сказал, что и вправду изменил в лучшую сторону свое мнение обо мне — но не о моей работе. Потому в гости могу ездить хоть каждый месяц, а вот работы не начнутся, пока он жив.  
— Ну, а ты? — Стив потер пальцами лоб, страдальчески морщась. Как-то ему нужно было пережить эту новость, и он готовился.  
— А что я. Сказал: “Ну вот и посмотрим”. Я это я, у меня много денег на адвокатов, — Тони пожал плечами и углубился в пакет с орешками, откуда клевал уже минут пять.  
— И ты ради этого на весь день с ним укатил в этом чертовом джипе? Я уж думал, вы там вообще вернетесь как сиамские близнецы.  
— Так да, совершенно чудно провели время, объездили весь остров. Удивительное место.  
— Но все коту под хвост, — подытожил Сэм, прихлопнул рукой подлокотник и покачал головой, а потом защипнул пальцами свои губы. — И все зря! Столько мучений, и мы сюда перлись — зря! Вот что поразительно.  
— А разве зря? — удивился Старк. — А я так не думаю. Ты повидался с другом, все познакомились с отличным парнем, выспались в кои-то веки, да и праздник, на мой взгляд, у нас удался. Разве нет?  
Все примолкли. Каждый украдкой посмотрел на сидящего напротив и подумал, что праздник в каком-то смысле действительно удался, у каждого по-своему.  
И рождественские цыплята у полковника, к слову сказать, вышли такие, что руки отъешь.  
С этим уж точно поспорить никто не мог. С тем, что выспались, разве только, подумал Стив, где-то в глубине души многозначительно улыбаясь.


End file.
